Just Be Friends
by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: Things in Alois Trancy's were always changing as he grew up. The only one constant, the very rock of Alois' life, is Claude Faustus. Alois/Claude
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Be Friends

Main Pairing: Alois/Claude

Other Pairing: Ciel/Claude

Warnings: Adult Content, OOC

Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Chapter: 1

Completed: No

Summary: Things in Alois Trancy's were always changing as he grew up. The only one constant, the very rock of Alois' life, is Claude Faustus.

AN: Okay guys so this is my first time writing for the Kuroshitsuji fandom so go easy on me. This will be multi-chaptered (I just haven't figured out how many yet) and yes there will be smut later on. Hope you enjoy. I also hope I've finally managed to format this right.

.

.

.

_Alois is eighteen years old when he tells Claude he hates him_

It is raining outside.

It is raining outside as a blonde haired boy in a graduation gown runs across an empty college campus. Most of the population is indoors for such weather or attending the graduation that had to be moved inside. Alois Trancy is the blonde haired boy foolish enough to be out in such weather. Lightening cracks overhead and while Alois is scared, his feet continue running to a destination that even he is unsure about.

All Alois can think about is that he needs to get out of there. All Alois can think about is how much his pride has been hurt. All Alois can think about is damn Claude Faustus.

Alois steps in a puddle that causes a large amount of water to stain his regal blue gown. Lightening cracks again overhead and Alois' graduation cap falls off as a voice calls after him.

"Alois!" The faint voice of Claude Faustus calls after him. Alois is panting from exertion now, but his pace dies not slow even when his legs burn.

"Alois!" Claude calls again and Alois sobs. The rain had done a good job of hiding his tears up to this point.

"Fuck off!" Alois' scream echoes throughout the stone buildings of the campus. Still the pounding of feet on pavement pursues Alois and only seems to pick up with speed.

The front part of Alois' shoe catches on an uneven cobblestone and he is spent falling. He lands in a huge puddle, totally soaking his gown now, when Claude finally catches up to him.

"Alois." Claude says again putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, which is quickly slapped away.

"Get away from me." Alois mutters staring down at his reflection in the puddle in which he kneels.

"Alois." Claude says simply again and it annoys the blonde to no end.

"Fuck off! You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have come! How dare you!" Alois grits his teeth together before standing up on his own.

He tips his chin up so that he can stare at the other down the bridge of his nose.

"Claude Faustus, I hate you!"

.

.

.

_Alois is ten years old when he first likes a boy_

Alois bits his lip and looks down at his hands. Mrs. Durless has just divided the class up into groups of two for a project when Alois is pared with Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel has been in every one of Alois' classes since kindergarten and the blonde had never thought much of him. That was until Ciel had chased off some bullies that were picking on Alois one day. It was after that Alois' hands started to sweat whenever Ciel was around or his stomach would flutter uncomfortably.

"You cut the paper into squares." Ciel instructs getting right down to business the moment he sits down. Alois blinks at the raven-haired boy for a moment, mind rudely awakened from daydreaming about the rare moments Ciel smiles.

"W-what?" Alois shakes his head looking to the glue sticks and scissors that have been placed before them.

"If we divide the work up we should be able to finish before recess." Ciel sounds slightly annoyed as he whittles away at the colorful construction paper, "After that we should have enough squares to make a checkerboard. It's common sense."

"Well of course." Alois blushed profusely, slightly insulted by Ciel's words, "You'd have to be thick not to know that."

Ciel glances slightly at him through his peripheral vision but Alois makes a point of seeming entranced with cutting the paper. Ciel really did have the most beautiful eyes, they were like two blue orbs reminiscent of the sea, and Alois found himself slightly obsessed with their color. A few moments pass before Ciel makes a small noise of amusement before returning to the task at hand.

It was in that moment that Alois just wants to die of embarrassment. Alois was awfully shy as a young child and it would only be until after he met a certain person that Alois would truly come out of his shell. But for now, Alois dutifully cut up the paper into squares meanwhile the whole time floating that he was sitting next to Ciel Phantomhive.

Alois went to recess that day thinking over his strange feelings when around Ciel. The other boys and girls of the class were already quickly discovering that cooties did not exists and were developing little crushes on one another. Alois could not even think of a single person in the class that he took a particular liking to except for Ciel.

Yes, Alois decides, he did rather like Ciel. Then young Alois Trancy went home that day, all the while thinking happy childish thoughts of the boy with the blue eyes like that of the sea.

.

.

.

_Alois is eleven years old when he meets Claude Faustus_

The front door of the Trancy household opened with a loud bang as Alois was startled from his homework. Fifth grade was proving to be a lot harder than elementary school accompanied by new loads of homework that Alois despised. In the past year Alois was also starting to undergo different changes as well. Alois had grown three inches resulting in a new wardrobe purchased from the 'pre-teen' section in the mall that made Alois feel very grown up. He'd also grown his hair out longer with a considerable amount of fringe in the front rather than the short close-shaven cut Alois' mother had always insisted on.

"Hey squirt!" The sounds of multiple sneakers on the hardwood floors of the foyer are heard, "I'm home!"

"Luka!" Alois drops his pencil immediately and rushes towards the door prepared to engulf his older brother in hug. Alois rounds the corner of the living room, arms extended, when he slams into a much taller and much more firm figure. Alois is knocked to the ground on his behind when he looks up to see a total stranger.

There are two boys with Luka that Alois has never seen before. Both of which have ghastly white complexions and dark hair. However the particular person that Alois has slammed into is the one of the two wearing glasses. The teenage boy stares down at Alois with tawny golden eyes and Alois' heart skips a beat.

"Who are you?" Alois frowns looking to the other dark haired boy who sends Alois that smile. It's the smile that the elderly give young children even when the children are not so young anymore and Alois sends the boy a scowl.

"Eh," Luka scratches at his brown hair, "This is Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus. We've gotta do a chemistry report that's due on Monday so they might be hanging around here for the next few days."

Alois turns away from the one called Sebastian and looks to his older brother. The Trancy family had moved to Barnegat, New Jersey mid summer two years ago, making it initially difficult for the Trancy boys to make friends. However after the first day of elementary school Alois was already pretty settled in, Luka on the hand seemed to have trouble making friends in high school. Alois was a lot brighter than he led others to believe and he immediately understood Luka's hidden meaning in those words.

I want to be friends with these people. Please don't mess this up.

Alois' eyes round in understand as he quickly stands up off the ground and dusts himself off. He then flashes a smile at his older brother before turning to leave.

"Well I have homework to do," Alois says, "So I'll be leaving you guys alone now."

"Homework?" The one called Claude has spoken and it startles Alois for some strange reason, "At such a young age?"

"I'm eleven!" Alois huffs, stamping his foot on the floor in a manner that only reiterates Claude's assumption.

"Alois." Luka says eyes wide, "Mom told you to have all of your homework done by the time I got home. Go. Now."

"Fine." Alois grumbles sneaking one last glance at the dark haired teenage boy with the glasses before storming off to his room.

It is a quarter past six o'clock when Alois realizes that neither of his parents has returned home from work yet. Alois had finished his homework hours ago and now his poor little stomach was rumbling with hunger. The sky has turned dark outside already and Alois frowns dropping the magazine he'd been reading.

"Luka!" Alois calls hoping off his bed and venturing towards the stairs, "Luka!"

The house is quite and Alois bits his lip in worry. In all of the horror movies that Alois had watched, when he was supposed to be asleep in bed, the house always gets quite before the murder kills someone.

"Luka!" Alois screams louder this time slowly walking down the stairs. Luka and his friends are not in the living room, or the dining room, or the kitchen for that matter.

Alois' heart begins to pump in his chest now and he whines quietly in fear. The Trancy household is no manner scary but to an eleven year old wandering around in the pitch black of night with no knowledge of where anyone has gone, it's worse than being in a haunted house. At least in a haunted house Alois has Luka's arm to hold on to. At least in the haunted house Alois knows that nothing is real.

"Luka this isn't funny!" Alois is close to tears now, "Luka! Where are you?"

A noise creaks throughout the house just then and Alois jumps with fright gripping onto a nearby chair. He listens for a few moments in total silence when there is another creak, the sound of pressure on wood, coming from the upstairs. Alois is not in the house alone and he pales.

"Oh." Alois whispers to the darkness sinking down so that he may crawl on the floor.

Then carefully and silently, Alois crawls towards the kitchen in hopes of telephoning for help. The ceiling creaks overhead again and Alois squeezes his eyes shut but forces himself to keep moving.

Then an unsettling silence falls over the house.

The silence Alois stops in his tracks and looks towards the back door in the kitchen. There is the silhouette of a person standing in front of the door and Alois can even summon up the courage to scream for help. The person jiggles the door handle repeatedly as they try to enter the house. Fear has paralyzed Alois now as his arms quake and his legs feel numb. This is just like in the slasher movies and any moment now a crazy man in a hockey mask is going to bust through that door and kill Alois with a chainsaw.

The person jiggles the door handle once more before the faulty lock clicks open. The door begins to open as the person moves inside of the house. Alois opens his mouth, just about to scream when…

"AHHHHH!"

A large figure jumps at Alois from the side hallway screaming like some sort of monster and little Alois screams in fear at the top of his lungs.

"What are you boys doing?"

The light flicks on in the kitchen to reveal Mrs. Trancy standing in the doorway with a bag of groceries and a very confused expression. The giant monster tugs off the blanket that had been covering it to reveal Luka, Sebastian, and Claude. And poor Alois, poor Alois, has wet his pants cowering on the floor.

"I swear to God," Mrs. Trancy shakes her head looking amongst the odd scene, "You boys are going to go blind walking around the house like this in the dark."

"Mommy." Alois whimpers close to tears as the attention of the room his shifted to him. Sebastian takes in the sight of Alois before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my god!" Sebastian tugs on Luka's sleeve pointing at the younger brother, "He's wet his pants."

Luka and Claude now look at Alois and the noticeable wet spot on his jeans before Luka too is laughing. His own brother! Alois really does begin to cry now as he looks to his mother who still has no idea what exactly just happened to the laughing face of his brother.

"It's not funny." Alois says tears streaming down his face.

The older boys continue to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Alois repeats again only to be drowned out by the laughter.

Hurt and anger build inside of Alois as he jumps to his feet and shrieks at the top of his lungs.

"You can just die!" Alois' shriek silences the boys, "Die! All of you! You can all just die!"

"Alois!" Mrs. Trancy bawks in scandal but young Alois is already running up to his room sobbing.

Alois runs right up the very stairs that he'd been terrified to walk down earlier and slams the door to his room closed behind him. He then throws himself onto his bed and starts to cry. Alois fists the sheets unleashing his sobs into the thick layers of blankets beneath him so that his cries will be muffled. The last thing Alois needs right now is for Luka to call him a crybaby.

A knock is sounded at the door as Luka speaks through the door.

"Alois?"

"Go away!" Alois picks up his head to scream before dropping it back down onto the bed.

"Alois come on. We weren't trying to be mean. I mean we didn't know you were going to cry." Luka sighs tapping softly at the door, "Alois?"

"Go away! I never want to see you again! Ever!"

Luka can be heard sighing on the other side of the door before his footsteps retreat back downstairs. Alois catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he frowns in disgust. Alois' eyes are red and his cheeks are splotchy. Alois rubs at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt when he remembers that his pants are still soiled. He is changing out of them and putting on a new pair when someone knocks at the door again.

"Luka I told you to go away!" Alois barks furiously rubbing at his eyes willing the tears to stop.

"It's not Luka." A male voice says calmly and Alois freezes up looking to the door. He only hesitates for a moment before scrambling across the room to stand before the door. The hallway light casts the shadows of a set of feet standing directly in the opposite side and Alois stares at them in wonder.

"Alois." The voice says still calm and composed, "Open the door."

The last sentence has an authoritative tone that has Alois opening the door before he can even really process what he was doing. Standing in the doorway, towering over Alois, is Claude Faustus. He looks down at Alois expectantly with a face void of emotion.

"What do you want?" Alois sniffs rubbing at his eyes once more when both of his wrists are grabbed. A sharp shock of electricity shoots up Alois' arms as a strange feeling overcomes Alois. It is similar to that of what Alois feels around Ciel but only ten times stronger.

"You shouldn't rub at your eyes anymore like that." Claude says releasing Alois' wrists who stares up at Claude in wonder, "You might scratch your cornea."

"My what?" Alois says rather sassily and Claude pushes up his glasses on the bridge of hi nose.

"You'll hurt your eyes and then you'll have to wear glasses like me."

Alois' hands shoot to his mouth in shock as he stares at Claude in fear. Claude face twitches into something that resembles a smile before he ruffles Alois' blonde locks.

"Your mother sent me up here to try and convince you to come down for dinner. She says that it's your favorite or something." Claude looks at the ceiling as if trying to remember. Alois' face lights up like a Christmas tree as he grabs onto Claude's sleeve and tugs it viciously.

"Fish and chips?" The eleven-year-old squeals and Claude looks caught off guard at the explosive reaction.

"Yes. I think she may have said that it was fish and chips."

"Well then let's go! Fish and chips are the best!" Alois cheers grabbing Claude by the hand and leading him down the stairs.

Claude's eyes trail down his arm to where Alois' hand grasps him. Alois has impossibly small yet slender fingers that grip Claude's tightly as if he were going to run away. A few stray locks from Alois' fringe bounced as the two descend down the stairs and enter the kitchen. Then time seems to slow as Claude observes the Trancy household, as this moment becomes one of the most vivid moments of Claude's life.

Mrs. Trancy is setting the steaming plates down on the table as Mr. Trancy finally comes home from work. Luka is teasing Alois in means of an apology as Sebastian is staring meticulously at a drop of malt vinegar that sits on the plate's rim. Mr. Trancy kisses Mrs. Trancy on the cheek as he tells her about today's work. Claude takes this whole scene in with silence as Alois' happy voice talks a million miles a minute.

Meanwhile under the table, Alois seems to have forgotten that he's still holding Claude's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you to _HelloRonnieKitty, JP,_ and_ Hello Cinnamoroll _for reviewing! Also thank you to everyone that added this to their favorites or decided to follow this story.

_Alois is twelve years old when he notices how warm Claude's hands are_

"Hey squirt we're home!" Luka calls kicking open the front door to the Trancy house.

Luka and Alois had settled the issue of _that_ night long ago, as all siblings should, and were once again on good terms. Luka, Sebastian, and Claude had finished their chemistry assignment in a matter of days and gotten a good grade on it and thus completely their task. However something key had happened during those few days the three were forced to work together as a group, finally Luka had made friends in high school. Now the motto that Luka had always announced on his arrival had changed from singular to plural as the other two boys came over to hang out after school everyday.

Alois had very quickly learned the personalities of Luka's new friends, as Mrs. and Mr. Trancy did not seem to mind the extra guests at all. Sebastian was the loudest of the group and in Alois' opinion was quite quirky at times. It seemed the dark haired teen had an affinity for cats and would constantly stop on the walk home from school to admire strays he found along the way. Sebastian also had a nasty habit of getting the trio in trouble with his constant pranks and his happy-go-lucky attitude. At the same time Alois could tell that Sebastian was a lot cleverer than he liked to lead on and could be quite manipulative when he wanted to be.

However it was not Sebastian that Alois was constantly watching from the corner of his eye, but the mysterious teen named Claude. Claude fascinated Alois to end. For one thing he did not act the way most teens acted. Claude was the one constantly trying to get the group back on task when they came over to do homework or the one advising against Sebastian's outrageous pranks. Claude also did not seem to like speaking as he often only contributed to the conversation when absolutely necessary. Overall Claude was a quite removed character to the happy Trancy household.

"Hi." Alois calls from his spot swinging his legs back and forth. The blonde is currently doing his homework at the kitchen table as the group makes their way towards the back of the house for some afternoon snacks.

"Hey." Sebastian nods dropping his backpack to the floor and Luka quickly follows suit.

Alois snorts into his sleeve as he tries not to roll his eyes. It is quite obvious that Sebastian is the leader of the group and a person that Luka clearly admires. Claude enters the doorway as well but takes careful care to put his backpack neatly on the ground so that it does not fall over in the manner that Luka's has. Alois' back stiffens a little as he watches Claude join the other high schoolers search for snacks. However Claude catches Alois looking and the youth looks away embarrassed.

"Well… uh," Luka says arms occupied with bags of chips, "We're going to go do homework now."

"Yeah." Sebastian frowns nudging Luka hard in the ribs. He sends the older Trancy boy a look that Alois does not quite understand.

"Okay." Alois blinks looking to Claude's face that wears no emotion. Alois is slightly suspicious by his brother's behavior but Claude seems fine so it mustn't be anything too bad.

Then the three boys are flying up the stairs leaving Alois all alone once more. Alois huffs and kicks at one of the legs of the table in anger. He really needs to start bringing friends of his own over sometimes.

.

.

.

"Ah shit!"

"Dude shut up!"

There is the sound of movement behind the door followed by a few more forced whispers. Alois frowns and presses his ear closer, not sure of exactly what he is hearing. The hum of the television can be heard but other than that Luka's room is entirely silent. What could they possibly be watching that didn't require an audio?

"What are they doing in there?" Alois whispers to himself trying to peek under the door although it solves nothing.

An almost pained whine is heard that Alois instantly recognizes as Luka's. Now Alois is thoroughly disturbed and confused as to what exactly the three of them could be doing in Luka's room. Then there is a sharp intake of breath along with the sounds of rustling clothing.

"Shit!" Luka's voice cries louder than ever this time and Alois' eyes widen. Heavy panting comes from behind the door when Sebastian asks quietly, "Do you think anyone heard?"

"Luka?" Alois calls out worried that Luka's new friends may be hurting his older brother in some way. Alois doesn't think that Sebastian or Claude are bad people but the noises Luka are making concerns Alois.

"Oh shit it's Alois." Luka says sounding as if he's having trouble breathing.

"Luka what's going on in there?" Alois says louder this time even having enough courage to knock lightly on the door.

The door swings open to reveal a fully clothed and somewhat flushed Claude. Alois looks beyond Claude's legs in that brief moment to see that Luka and Sebastian are both fully dressed but on other sides of the room. The television is playing a movie of a naked woman and man but the sound has been shut off. Alois leans forward trying to get a better look when Claude closes the door.

"Alois." Claude frowns down at the blonde, "You shouldn't be eavesdropping on others. It's considered very rude and a sign of being low class."

"I was not!" Alois scoffs crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then what were you doing on the floor?" Claude challenges and Alois looks away, face red.

"It's my house." Alois mutters thoroughly embarrassed that he's been caught in a lie.

Then Claude's hand is encasing Alois' in the most pleasant warmth imaginable. Despite Claude's cold exterior his body seems to be burning up like an inferno and it sends tingling sensations down to Alois' toes. The blonde cannot help but marvel at how Claude's hand seems to engulfs Alois' small one or how firm Claude's grip is on him. Young Alois is floating on cloud nine when he is finally pulled to his feet as the fluttering sensation starts up again in his stomach. It feels as if the world had dropped out from beneath him and Alois fears any moment that he'll vomit up the butterflies that are flying around frantic in his gut.

"Don't tell your parents about this." Claude's voice, still as serious as ever, breaks Alois of his daydream. The young boy is met with the reality of cold calculating eyes once more and Alois secretly hopes inside the day will come when those eyes are filled with delight at the sight of him.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Alois frowns when Claude releases his hand. Suddenly Alois' feet are back on the ground, as his skin feels cold, "I saw naughty stuff on the television."

"You're what now?" Claude pushes his glasses up, "Eleven?"

"I'm twelve!" Alois nearly shrieks; upset that Claude always seems to deem Alois younger than he really is.

"Twelve. Twelve is old enough to keep a secret. Will you keep this a secret Alois?"

"Why should I?" Alois flicks his tongue out mischievously. Claude's eyes seemed drawn to the motion.

"Because then your parents will think Sebastian and I are a bad influence on Luka." Claude Faustus' face turns into a somewhat sinister grin as he leans down to Alois' ear. Alois' entire back stiffens as he intakes a sharp breath, all too aware of close Claude is. Alois can feel Claude's nose nuzzling against his hair and he nearly faints he's so overwhelmed.

"Because then I won't be able to see you everyday anymore." Claude smirks giving Alois' shoulder a small squeeze before he's retreating from the intimate proximity all too soon.

"Oh." Alois blushes, cheeks flaming with heat. It's almost as if Claude's own internal inferno has been passed onto Alois' skin and the blonde looks down at his feet feeling like he was about to burst.

"Can I trust you Alois?" Claude says all business once more.

"Yes." Alois looks up at Claude through his bangs and the older boy seems pleased at this reaction.

It is then that all thoughts of Ciel Phantomhive fly out the window. I mean after all, how can a childish crush on a twelve year old compare to the attentions of a fifteen year old high schooler? That is why when Mrs. and Mr. Trancy come home from work that night Alois does not speak of word of what he saw earlier. And as Claude pointed out so wittily, Sebastian and him continue to come over to the Trancy household everyday for the rest of the school year. Alois delights in the small conversations he is able to have with Claude when the older boys break from homework. While meaningless in content they help to fuel Alois' growing feelings for the dark haired boy with glasses. However it is during the summer that things really start to pick up.

.

.

.

_Alois is thirteen years old when he kisses Claude_

"Boys!" Mrs. Trancy screams in frustration, "The firecrackers are for later tonight! Put them back immediately! Luka! Luka, so help me if even one of those things goes off near my cake!"

It is July Fourth as summer has finally released the Trancy boys from school and the boys have more than enough time on their hands. The Trancy's backyard is filled with neighbors from the entire block as plates of cookies and watermelon are piled onto picnic tables in the backyard. The adults mingle by the food while taking shade from the sun as the children run wild around the yard. A few sprinklers have been set up resulting in the grass to become slightly muddy as happy tunes from the radio spill out into the yard.

Another year has passed for Alois marking the final year of middle school before Alois will finally be able attend high school with Luka. Luka and his friends now arrive home even earlier from school now as the long walk has been replaced by a short car ride. For now Luka, Sebastian, and Claude are sixteen and while the age gap has not numerically changed, Alois feels even more left behind than ever. Luka is in his junior year of high school now and no longer seems to have time for his little brother.

The privilege of the car allows Luka to spend most of his weekends out of the house at parties or hanging out at the mall. The only times Alois is actually able to speak Claude is limited to the afternoon homework sessions but even those seem to becoming more rare. High school has saddled the boys with more homework now as Claude has become even more focused on his work. Alois' crush seems to be hopeless.

On the patio of the Trancy house, hidden in the shade along with the adults, Alois sits idly in a chair. The boy sits perched with his feet pulled up onto the seat and his knees tucked under his chin. Alois had grown another few inches with the added age although he had also entered what many describe as an awkward stage.

"Alois?" The blonde picks up his head only to be greeted with the sight of a teenage girl.

"Oh. Hi Hannah." Hannah is a cocoa complexioned girl who has dyed her hair white in a fashion she thinks looks cool. Alois thinks it looks ridiculous. Hannah smiles kindly at Alois stares back blankly labeling her a whore in his mind. Hannah also happens to be Luka's girlfriend and only adds to the list of why Luka no longer hangs out with him.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Hannah tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks out to the chaos that is the Trancy's backyard.

"Yup." Alois grabs a fruity looking drink off the nearby table and takes a sip. He watched Hannah's look of annoyance over the rim of the glass before setting it back down.

"Well," Hannah places her hands on her hips cocking her to one side, "Would you mind telling me where that would be?"

"Nope." Alois smiles devilishly before getting comfortable. Hannah's eyebrow twitches as she leans down to hiss in Alois' face while smiling sweetly the entire time.

"Listen brat, I don't like you and I know sure as hell that you don't like me. So why don't we both make this easy by you telling me where Luka is so then I'll be out of your hair?" Alois' eyes narrow at the insult but he sees Hannah's point.

"Fine." The blonde mutters jumping from his seat to lead the way, "Luka and the others are out by the shed trying to set off some fireworks."

"God will he and Sebastian ever grow up?" Hannah says following little Alois all the way out to the Trancy's shed in the woods. The three high school boys seemed to be arguing over the boxes of fireworks at their feet when Alois clears his throat.

"Hannah!" Luka's face lights up as he rushes over to peck his girlfriend on the lips. Alois rolls his eyes and makes gagging noises.

"You're just in time!" Luka grins ear-to-ear, "We were just about to do a practice launch."

"Sounds fun." Hannah's tone is sarcastic and either Luka does not pick up on it or chooses not to hear it.

"I know right?"

"Luka," Hannah pouts tugging on Luka's arm playfully, "I had something really important that I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh god." Sebastian groans bending down to snatch up the firework box, "I know where this is going! Fine you go have fun Luka, if you need us we'll be in the front figuring out how to launch these things."

"I'm going to go get something for lunch." Claude turns to head back towards the house.

"What?" Sebastian whines sagging under the weight of the box as Luka and Hannah have managed to disappear, "You're leaving too?" Sebastian then releases a tired sigh before turning to Alois expectantly.

"Don't look at me. I'm going back to the house." Alois glares before scurrying off in the direction Claude had gone.

Sebastian hoists the bock higher in his arms before setting off and muttering things about lousy friends.

.

.

.

"Claude!" Alois calls after the teen giddy with joy at the prospect of having Claude all to himself, "Wait up!"

Claude doesn't seem to hear Alois, although at this range he logically should, so Alois picks up his pace until he falls beside the older boy. Claude's hair is curlier than ever in the humidity and he's opted for a tighter fitted t-shirt with some dark wash jeans for the summer weather. His cheeks are slightly pink from the heat and to Alois he looks like a wet dream.

Claude looks down to Alois, however it's a short distance now that Alois is taller, and quirks an eyebrow in greeting. The sunlight catches off of Claude's glasses as his expression is unreadable as ever and Alois swallows unsure of exactly what to say.

"Are you hungry?" Alois blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, "Because my mom made this really awesome cake that looks like a flag and it has this chocolate frosting thing and it's really good. You should try it."

Claude pace does not slow and Alois curses under his breath. The steady silence that was already there at the beginning of their relationship as only grown wider over the years as Alois can't even get Claude to react to small talker any longer.

"Or you could try Mrs. Sutcliffe's fruit salad." Alois continues to blather desperate to try and get some sort of reaction out of Claude, "I heard those were very good as well."

The pair finally reaches the tables of food on the patio and Alois feels crushed. Surely Claude after getting his lunch will go to the front yard to join Sebastian. Alois watches in disappointed silence as Claude carefully selects a very limited range of foods for his plate. He also makes sure to grab a napkin, fork, spoon, and knife although not all of the foods require such plastic silverware.

Alois sighs a little expecting Claude to turn and leave when he speaks startling Alois.

"Is there somewhere more quite where I can eat?" Claude's voice has a new lower timbre to it now that he's gone through puberty. The changes from a boy to a man are already apart as Claude's face has become more squared and harsh. Still Alois adores every angle of Claude's now more adult face.

"We could eat in the house." Alois is all too eager to please. He uses this as an excuse to grab Claude's arm as he tugs him towards the back entrance, "Come on!"

Claude follows without complaint while meanwhile Alois' heart is thumping in his chest. Alois is finally going to be able to hang out with Claude alone without the added presence of grownups or friends. Alois is going to be able to sit and possibly even talk with Claude uninterrupted for at least fifteen minutes, the thought makes Alois' knees weak.

Alois leads Claude inside before shutting the door behind them and thus sealing off the chatter of the outside world. Claude seats himself at the table and wordlessly begins to dine.

"So," Alois starts sitting directly across from the other, "Are you coming with us to Six Flags next week?"

"Your parents did invite me." Claude briefly glances up at Alois as if it were obvious. The heat in Alois' face begins to rise again and he swings his feet restless under the table.

"My mom said that I can go on the big rollercoasters this year. I'm really excited about it too! Luka said that I'll probably end up crying but I know I wont'. See I've been practicing by jumping off from really high places to get ready for the drops so I know that I won't cry."

"You shouldn't jump from high places." Claude says monotonously, "You might injure yourself."

"I'm always careful when I do." Alois whispers, biting at his lip.

The table falls into silence again as the only noises is the muffled racket from the outside. Claude is just about finished with his fruit salad and Alois' feelings are crushed again as he knows the time draws nearer for Claude to leave. Alois feels starved for Claude's attention and is slightly angry at how limited their time was today. Claude then rises up out of his chair to dispose of his plate when Alois speaks again.

"Although I'm pretty sure that I'll end up crying when I do go on the rollercoaster anyways." Alois smiles bitterly when Claude turns the door handle about to leave.

"But I was hoping," Alois swallows thickly as he feels as if his heart were about to burst from his chest, "I was hoping that you could ride with me."

Claude's hand releases the door handle at those words as he stands with his back to Alois facing the wooden barrier. Alois thinks that he can hear the slightest noise of amusement from Claude but it's so soft that Alois is unsure.

"Claude." Alois whispers squinting his eyes as tears begin to well up, threatening to spill over, "I…"

"I…" Alois trails off again. When Alois had first led Claude into the house it was not his original intent to reveal the extent of his feelings for the older boy. However now Alois feels that if he does not say something now the gap between them will grow to large to overcome.

"Claude," Alois' voice comes out like a whimper now as tears stream down the blonde's face, "I really like you."

Alois' face is turned towards his lap and he watches as his tears fall onto his summer shorts in fat droplets. Alois feels cold despite the hot summer air and he shivers slightly until two steady warm hands land on both of Alois' shoulders.

"Why are you crying?" Claude's voice seems to wrap around Alois as the young boy trembles beneath the attention.

"B-because I don't want you to leave me." Alois sobs staring straight ahead at the back door. Claude is standing directly behind Alois so he is unable to see what kind of expression Claude is wearing or if he's even wearing one at all.

"I'm not leaving."

"No!" Alois cries whirling around in his chair to look at Claude. Their eyes connect, pleading blue ones to distant gold ones, and Alois grasps the front of Claude's shirt.

"I feel like you don't like me anymore. You won't even talk to me when you come over and it hurts." Alois whimpers gripping the material tightly with his fingers fearing that Claude would try to run.

"I like you." Alois chokes out smiling through his tears up at Claude, "I like you a lot and I know you think that I'm just a kid or that I'm annoying or that I'm immature. But if you could just at least acknowledge me Claude, I would be fine with that."

"After that," Alois sniffs reluctantly releasing Claude's shirt, "I would leave you alone."

Claude continued to stand there in complete silence and it stabbed Alois Trancy straight through the heart. Here he had poured out his most private feelings for the older boy and Claude was not even fazed by it. A small cry bubbled out from Alois' chest and he wiped at his eyes but the tears would not stop.

"Do you hate me?" Alois looks to Claude's stoic face, "I understand if you do. If I were you, I'd hate me too."

But as soon as the words have left Alois' mouth, Claude's lips are suddenly covering them. Alois releases a short cry of panic as Claude descends down upon, wrapping Alois' skinny body in his arms and gripping Alois' sides roughly. Claude's form is big and firm against Alois' body that seems to bend malleably to Claude's needs. Alois can feel the entire heat of Claude's body against his own and he gasps beginning to relax into the kiss.

Claude's mouth is like fire against Alois' undoubtedly hurting the poor boy as he bites at Alois' lips. He presses his mouth against Alois' again and again until finally Alois opens his to finally become one with Claude. Claude thrusts his tongue into the younger boy's mouth while holding Alois tightly against him in a manner so possessive that Alois' knees give out. However even then Claude's actions do not stop as he simply supports the additional weight while ravaging Alois' mouth.

Then when the young boy's lungs are bursting for air and Alois is more so panting against Claude's mouth than kissing back, Claude finally pulls away. Alois' first few breaths are heaving gasps for air between his red swollen lips as Claude presses his forehead to the blonde's. He seems to be staring directly into Alois' soul when suddenly a phone vibrates between them.

Claude immediately releases Alois and checks the device, frowning as he reads over a text message. Alois has barely had time to recover when Claude is scooping him up and pressing a hard quick kiss to his mouth once more.

"I have to go." Claude says pulling back from their kiss and Alois blinks in an overwhelmed daze.

"What?"

"I'll see you next week for Six Flags. Tell your mother that the cake was fantastic and thank your father for inviting me over." Claude instructs straightening himself out as he pockets his phone.

"Okay." Alois says meekly when Claude turns back to look at Alois.

"I don't hate you by the way." He smiles, actually smiles at Alois, and the blonde wonders if this time it isn't really a dream like it always turns out to be.

"Oh." Alois blinks. Claude turns to leave without a word of goodbye so Alois says it for him.

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you to _HelloRonnieKitty_, _maybeit'smaybelene_, and _Hello Cinnamoroll_ for reviewing. Also thank you to anyone that favorited or decided to follow this fic. Guys who is excited for the new OVA that's coming out on May 25th with the Kuro II Dvd 9? I mean a whole OVA dedicated to Claude and Alois? I'm so excited especially for that one scene where Claude is tucking Alois into bed.

_Alois is twelve years old when he finds out the truth_

"Come on Luka!" Alois cheers running ahead on the wide paved path.

Swarms of people have gathered at Six Flags on this hot summer day as the loud screams of children fill the air. The Trancy family plus Sebastian and Claude had packed up the car and set off for Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey. The park was filled with a wide variety of people ranging from guidos on the shore to yuppies from the suburbs. The entire car ride up Luka and Sebastian had boxed Alois out of the conversations by talking about things going on in high school while Claude just didn't even speak at all. Poor Alois had to endure almost hour of who broke up with whom or who hooked up with whom behind so-and-so's back.

But now Alois was finally free of the confined car. He was free to run around all day as he pleased and free to finally ride on the rollercoaster with Claude. The very thought of Claude having to sit so close to him on the ride made Alois' palms sweat. Alois had even taken special care to wear his sky blue soccer jersey to bring out his eyes. Alois wanted everything that day to run smoothly.

Alois hadn't seen Claude since he left the Trancy's Fourth of July picnic last week and the blonde had been a little nervous about seeing the teen again. Alois feared that Claude would apologize or something saying that their kiss was a mistake. Or that he would tell Luka and Sebastian so that all three of them could laugh about it. But so far Claude wasn't acting any different than he usually did and it eased Alois' anxiety down. As long as Claude said that it wasn't a mistake or a joke, Alois would take what he could get.

"Alois slow down." Mrs. Trancy sighs fanning herself with one a park map, "I'm dying in this heat! Why didn't we go to the beach?"

"It would have been ever more packed there." Mr. Trancy shrugs watching as his youngest son races through the crowds of people.

"I want to go on El Toro!" Alois does a little dance of excitement as he points at the massive rollercoaster looming overhead. Mrs. Trancy's eyes follow the steel structure up to the very top just in time to watch as a strong of cars race by filled with screaming teens.

"Well that answers that question." Mrs. Trancy shakes her head, "Alois absolutely not. You're still too young."

"Yeah maybe next year squirt." Luka whispers goes unheard by Mrs. Trancy and Sebastian snickers.

"But you said that I could go on the big rollercoasters this year!" Alois frowns prepared to throw a tantrum if he has to, "Luka got to go on El Toro when he was younger!"

"Yes but Luka was twelve when we let him." Mrs. Trancy sighs looking to her husband for support. Mr. Trancy seems preoccupied with the park map suddenly as he makes it clear he will have no part in this argument if Alois is going to throw a tantrum.

"But I'm twelve too! Mom! That's not fair! I'm twelve why can't I go?" Alois whines and a few people walking around then glance at Alois. Mrs. Trancy's face heats in embarrassment at her ill-behaved child and she hisses for Alois to lower his voice.

"Alois nonsense, you're eleven. When you turn twelve you can go on El Toro."

"But Mom!" Alois whines as Sebastian and Luka are trying their hardest not to laugh, "Dad! Dad? Tell Mom that I'm twelve! I'm twelve!"

"He turned twelve in November darling." Mr. Trancy said glancing at Luka and motioning towards the rollercoaster. Luka gave his father the thumbs up before whispering to Sebastian about something.

"Oh right! Sorry dear, I keep forgetting that you're twelve now. I still don't know though. Luka was a lot taller than you at this age." Mrs. Trancy sighs not even noticing when Mr. Trancy, Luka, and Sebastian began to inch away. The three turned and made a run for the El Toro line and Alois cried out in panic.

"Hey no fair! Why do they get to go!" Alois shrieks pointing after the three men that quickly disappeared into the line. Mrs. Trancy turned to see that her husband was gone and released along tired sigh. Her eyes then landed on the remaining teen and she got an idea.

"Well I'm going to get out of this heat." Mrs. Trancy sniffed fanning herself once more with the park map, "Claude? Would be a dear and take Alois on the kiddie rides? Just to calm him down some and then you can go join Luka and Sebastian for the rest of the day."

"Mom!" Alois' face heats up in embarrassment. She couldn't just tell Claude what to do, especially to take Alois on the 'kiddie rides'. Alois wrinkles his nose at the thought lamenting over how utterly childish he must seem to Claude.

"It's fine." Claude glances at Alois briefly and Alois shut up.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Trancy waves as she begins to stroll off, "See you boys at around lunch time."

Alois watches the retreating form of his mother before turning to Claude with a look of bewilderment. This is better than anything Alois could have ever hoped for and he bits his lip still not quite believing of great this whole situation turned out.

"Claude," Alois asks softly looking to Claude to see if he has any expression at all, as usual he does not, "Are you sure?"

"I've already been on El Toro a few times before." Claude pushes up his glasses and starts off in the direction of the special designated area for smaller children. Alois frowns and scurries after the older boy to stop him by tugging on his sleeve.

"I'm too old to go on those rides." Alois pouts and Alois does speak the truth, "Can't we go on something else?"

"Well then what do you propose we go on then?" Claude is now letting Alois guide him around by the blonde's grip on his sleeve, which delights Alois to no end.

The blonde continues to walk, looking for another suitable ride, while secretly watching Claude form his peripheral vision. Masses of people are walking around and along them side them as well when a thought pops into Alois' mind. Alois wonders if people think Claude and him are together given how possessively Alois is holding onto Claude. Alois wonders if Claude questions how they must appear walking so closely together by themselves without parental supervision. Alois wonders if in the future he'll ever get a chance to walk beside Claude and not have to question what he means to him.

"Alois," Claude says breaking the boy of his thoughts, "You're crowding me."

"Sorry." Alois says sheepishly. He lets go of Claude's sleeve and the older boy smoothes out the wrinkles that have resulted due to Alois' hand. A few girls around Claude's age eye the pair as they walk by however Claude seems to pay them no mind.

"You haven't told anyone about what happened at the picnic have you?" Claude asks suddenly.

"No of course not!" Alois says quickly and Claude quirks an eyebrow in question.

"I mean of course I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not some dumb kid Claude. If told my parents what happened they might think that you're a bad influence and," Alois picks up his head to meet Claude's eyes, "Then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

Claude makes a sound of amusement before wrapping his arm around young Alois' shoulders who mentally squeals inside. Claude has is arm around Alois' shoulders. Claude Faustus has his arm around Alois' shoulder. Claude has his arm around Alois' shoulder in public and does not seem to mind. Alois is once again floating on cloud nine as Claude begins to steer them in the direction of Bizzaro, another larger rollercoaster in the park.

Alois' entire face lights up as he looks to Claude as if asking if it were true. The soft shove to Alois' lower back confirms Alois' suspicions and the blonde cries out with joy. As nice as it is walking with Claude's arm around his shoulder, Alois wants to go on the rollercoaster iwith/i Claude even more. He sets off ahead calling for Claude to chase after him although the older boy's leisurely pace does not pick up.

"Claude, come on!" Alois is all smiles as he runs through the various roped off lanes towards the ride's main entrance. The line is practically nonexistent for this particular ride and Alois giggles as he slips beneath the ropes to get to the front faster.

Finally Alois reaches the front and turns around to see that Claude is still making his way towards the front. Alois taps his foot trying to look impatient for show but secretly inside takes the time to admire Claude. The hot weather is not favorable to Claude's hair it seems as various curls pop out at odd angles. Alois finds them adorable and has the urge to flick one with his thumb and index finger.

"Claude!" Alois whines dragging out the syllables when Claude finally joins Alois at the front of the line.

The pair is next to go when the string of cars pulls up and Alois tugs Claude towards the front car. The man operating the ride gives Alois a funny look so the blonde sticks his tongue out at him before hoping into the compartment. Claude sits down next to Alois, grunting softly when he discovers that he's being crammed right up against Alois' side.

Alois on the other hand can't seem to get close enough as he takes the opportunity to snuggle close to Claude and press their sides together. Claude is so much taller and stronger than the blonde and it drives Alois wild. He can feel Claude's body heat transferring to him as Alois deems this the best moment of his life so far.

"Seatbelts?" The man operating the ride asks the two and Claude carefully pulls the safety bar down across their laps. Everything is all set and Alois is practically jumping in his seat with excitement.

"I'm not going to cry." Alois announces looking to Claude to make sure he's paying attention and the dark haired teen is.

"Good." Claude gets comfortable wrapping his arm around Alois' shoulders once more and Alois' entire body shivers with excitement and anticipation.

"Ready?" The voice on the intercom asks as the passengers of the rollercoaster scream in approval. The sound of gears releasing is heard as the cars start off and the intercom voice bids them farewell.

The string makes a steady climb towards the first drop and Alois slings to Claude's side smiling the whole time. This is by far the most romantic moment that Alois has ever experienced even if Claude is as stiff as a board and he's gripping Alois a little too tight. Alois doesn't mind if Claude bruises him or not.

"You going to cry, little prince?" Claude asks eyes for once showing some emotion as they flicker mischievously. The cars jerk as the suspension cords click into place and the cars have finally reached the summit.

"W-what?" Alois asks wide eyed when suddenly the locks give and the string of cars is sent hurdling towards the ground.

Alois' stomach drops out from beneath him as he shrieks at the top of his lungs. The passengers behind them are shrieking as well but Alois is by far the loudest. The cars take a sharp turn and Alois is thrown into Claude's side before the string sets off for another drop again. The sensations of the big rollercoaster cannot compare to that of the little ones Alois has been on before and Alois is absolutely terrified. He turns towards Claude and clings to the older boy for dear life as the cars are dropped once again.

Alois isn't able to see Claude's expression, as he's closed his eyes in fear, but Claude actually wraps his arms around Alois during the next drop. The torture seems to go on forever until the cars are finally pulling back into ride's terminal and Claude releases Alois, nearly having to pry him off of him.

"Alois?" Claude asks shaking the boy's shoulder whose eyes are still closed shut, "Alois the ride is over."

"I-I know." Alois replies shakily as slowly stands up in the car.

Claude is already standing on the platform as he extends his hand out to help the shaking boy from the car. Alois takes Claude's hand and falls into the other sighing with relief when his feet are finally on solid ground again. Alois' blood is still pumping through his body but he's slowly starting to calm down again.

"Hey!" Alois laughs weakly looking up to Claude, "I didn't cry!"

Claude simply hums and flips out his phone before walking off towards the ride's exit. Alois is trailing behind him like a faithful puppy watching as Claude's fingers fly over the phone's keys. After a few short moments the phone is snapped shut before Alois even has a chance to read the message and he pouts.

"Who were you texting?" Alois pokes Claude on the arm.

Now Claude's face seems to take on a rather sinister look as he pushes up his glasses while starting straight ahead.

"My girlfriend."

The words hit Alois harder than a ton of bricks.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Oh my gosh guys the new OVA 9 had me squealing. If you haven't seen it yet go check it out. Thanks to _.riles_, _Fetteranton_, _maybeit'smaybelene_, _HelloRonnieKitty_, _Jp_, _Mizukotsu_, and _Hello Cinnamoroll_ for reviewing! Also thank you to all of you guys that have favorited or that have decided to follow this story.

_Alois is twelve years old when he cries himself to sleep_

The days following the Trancy family's trip to Six Flags were some of the most painful possible for Alois. The boy had been unsure on how to respond to Claude's news so he kept quiet, following around Claude until it was time for the older boy to join Luka and Sebastian once more. The car ride home was filled with the happy chatter of every occupant expect Alois who had muttered something about a stomach when his mother asked what was wrong. Then the Faustus' had come to pick their son up from the Trancy's residence, brought Claude home, and Alois hadn't seen the teen since.

Alois groans softly as he nuzzles his face further into the sheets of his bed. His entire body aches as if he'd run a marathon but the stabbing pain that weighed his chest was far worse. Alois' class was studying common diseases and disorders in the human body at the moment; the teacher's description of what a heart attack feels like came to mind. A throbbing pain that strikes one in the chest as the muscles seems to seize up thus blocking off oxygen from getting to the heart. The overall experience is characterized with an intense feeling as if one's heart were backed up and about to explode.

Alois feels that way as he rolls around in his bed once more. The blonde has kicked all of the stuffed animals off of his bed, as they now lay scattered on the floor. A particularly brightly colored rabbit stuffed animal catches Alois' eye and he scowls at it.

"What are you so happy about?" Alois hisses slowly pushing himself onto his elbows so that he may stare down the inanimate object that dare mock him.

"You're a fucking piece of stuffed cloth," Alois' eyes narrow as anger only builds within him, "Why should you get to smile?"

Alois finally rises from the bed and snatches the letter opener that his father had given him as a gift form his desk. The object had an ivory handle with a large dagger-like blade on the other end of it. Mr. Trancy had warned Alois many times to be mindful when carrying it as the silver edge was enough to slice Alois' hand open. Alois ' fingers tighten around the handle as he advances on the smiling rabbit.

"Why should you get to be happy when my life is miserable?" Alois hisses kicking the rabbit clear across the room, "Why should you get to smile when it feels like my heart has been fucking ripped out?"

"Why?" Alois demands kneeling down to stare at the sorry thing. Alois aims the letter opener over the rabbit's heart should have been had it been a real rabbit. The boy then plunges the weapon deep into the soft body of the stuffed animal and smiles.

"Why Claude?" Alois asks the rabbit whose whole frame is bent around where the opener had pierced it, "Why don't you like me? Is it because I'm a kid?"

Alois' grip tightens around the dagger as he says these words and he slowly begins to drag the dagger down, ripping one seam at a time. The stitches snap as the blade slices through them and Alois stabs the dagger even deeper into the rabbit.

"Is that why you'll never talk to me?" Alois' voice trembles and he gasps when he realizes that he's begun to cry.

"To hell with it!" Alois screams pulling the letter opener from the stuffed animal tossing it across the room. The once happy smiling rabbit now is a mess of white stuffing on Alois' bedroom floor and this only upsets the boy even more. Alois had genuinely liked that stuffed rabbit and its been ruined.

Alois throws himself on his bed once more and cries himself to sleep for the second night in a row.

.

.

.

_Alois is thirteen when the Trancy's take him to a psychologist_

"So Alois," The lady sitting on the couch adjusts herself accidentally revealing a little too much leg but Alois' eyes are trained on the floor, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Alois mutters kicking his feet against the small magazine table in front of him. He kicks a little too hard and the woman's glass of water trembles violently. Alois decides to kick it again.

"Alois?" The woman's hand shoots out to press down on Alois' knee when finally the boy looks up at her.

Alois has not grown much since last year, the transition from twelve to thirteen barely noticeable. The only thing that has seemed to change the most about Alois is his new rotten attitude. High is just around the corner but Alois had started to let his grade in middle school slide, he hardly has any friends come over, and Alois' wardrobe has started to shift from light pastels to darker colors.

The Trancy's had noticed this dramatic change in Alois as well as the one in Luka. Luka had suddenly become Mr. Popular in high school and was almost never at home any more. His weeks were filled with foolish things such as football games and parties on weekends where alcohol flowed freely. Mr. Trancy did not have the heart to warn his oldest boy against underage drinking as he himself had done so as a teen. What really was the point of changing the drinking age from eighteen to twenty-one if students would still be able to access alcohol easily anyways?

Sebastian and Claude no longer came over the Trancy's house everyday as the Michaelis' had offered so kindly for the boys to use their house. Not like Alois wanted to see Claude anyway the brief encounters they had at family dinners or neighborhood parties were awkward enough.

"Your mother and father told me that you had a little misunderstanding at school the other day." Dr. Hopkins adjusts her legs once more as some more skin is flashed and Alois frowns.

"I punched a boy in my class."

"And was there a specific reason you punched this boy?" Dr. Hopkins tilts her head to the side, "Does this boy have a name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." Alois mutters looking at the magazines on the table.

"And why did you punch Ciel?"

"Because he told me that I was low class."

"And why do you think Ciel said that?"

"I don't fucking know!" Alois shouts as Dr. Hopkins raises an eyebrow at the foul language, "I'm not in Ciel's mind or something like that! How am I supposed to know why he fucking called me that?"

"I never expected you to know exactly what Ciel was thinking, I simply asked you why you thought Ciel said that. Calm down Alois there's no need for such language." The woman shakes her head. She'd been a tailor before this and it was difficult clients like Alois Trancy that made her wonder why she ever gave up the profession.

"Whatever." Alois grumbles sinking lower on the couch in which he is situated. Alois' foot shoots out to kick the table once more and Dr. Hopkins sighs.

"Alois you've been keeping on schedule with your special pills haven't you? Your parents have been making sure that you take them everyday?"

"You mean my meds." Alois spits out the last word with venom, "Yeah I've been taking my _special medication_ if that's what you mean."

"Simply making sure. It's very important that you keep on schedule with those Alois. Any variance could mess your system up and cause you to have mood swings." Dr. Hopkins writes something down on the notepad in her lap, "So tell me about this Ciel Phantomhive. Do you two normally fight?"

"Yeah."

"Alois I need you to work with me on these things. Remember in our last session how you told me how hurt you are inside. You don't have to tell everything today but one small step at a time is a good start." Alois flinches as he recalls their last session. Alois had a moment of weakness when Dr. Hopkins had asked Alois if someone had ever betrayed him. The poor boy had broken down in tears and sobbed out incohesive things. But Dr. Hopkins had decided not to push the matter. After all Alois was only thirteen, what kind of skeletons in the closet could a thirteen year old possibly have?

"Alright." Alois snaps crossing his arms definitely over his chest, "Ciel and I are always fighting over who's better."

"Better at what?"

"Everything! Ciel thinks he's the best in the art class when quite clearly the teacher said that he loved my painting. Then Ciel's always trying to be a know-it-all in class when the answer is so obvious that even a first grader would the answer!" Alois' voice is raised a little too loud and when he finally finished speaking, he flushes with embarrassment.

"Ah so you two are competitive with each other." Dr. Hopkins nods like she understands and Alois scoffs, "You mentioned something about knowing the answers in class. Alois if you know the correct answer why don't you raise your hand and say it?"

"Because that would be stupid." Alois says simply, "It's so stupid of a question that I don't even bother answering."

"That's not a very good attitude to have."

"Eh," Alois shrugs tucking his arms behind his head, "I'm through with middle school. I just want to go to high school already."

"High school?" Dr. Hopkins says slowly and Alois takes the bait.

"Yeah high school is great." The blonde seems oblivious to how he's revealing, "When I'm in high school I'll finally be grown up and when I'm finally grown up I won't be some dumb kid anymore."

"You said 'some dumb kid' it sounds like someone has used the phrase before. Is there a specific reason as to why you dislike being thirteen? Being thirteen can be fun. I know that when you get to my age, all you wish for is to be thirteen again."

Alois tugs the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and mutters something. Dr. Hopkins tries in vain for the next few minutes to try and get Alois to speak again before finally giving up. Alois had retreated into his shell and Dr. Hopkins knows well that once Alois has shut off the outside world, it remains shut off until Alois decides to join them all once again.

Dr. Hopkins sighs and sets her notepad on the table.

"I think that's enough for today."

.

.

.

_Alois is thirteen when he first touches himself thinking of Claude_

Alois is lying awake in bed once again. The soothing tea that Mrs. Trancy does not help nor does the classical music that Mr. Trancy has put on throughout the house. Luka is off sleeping over at Sebastian's house leaving Alois all alone. But what else seems to be new?

The clock on Alois' bedside table reads 4 A.M. in blinking red numbers. The air is hot and stale as Alois tosses once more. He absolutely hates the dark but tonight everything in his room seems too bright. The streetlamp's light coming in through the window, the blinking digital clock, even the glow from the full moon overhead. Everything seems too bright and Alois huffs kicking off his sheets in frustration.

Alois is bored of waiting for sleep to come when he remembers something he'd heard at school. One of the boys in Alois' class had told the others how quickly he fell asleep after having a good wank one night. Alois is not clueless when it comes to these things, after all he's touched himself out of curiosity in the shower a few times. But Alois has never simply touched himself for the sake of touching himself. The tale of Alois' classmate intrigues him and Alois fusses in the sheets once more.

He manages to tug down the front of his sleeping pants before staring at the sight that greets him for a few moments. Alois' member is still small, no longer the size of a child's but not nearly the length or width of an adult's. Alois is somewhere in between with the lightest bit of peach fuzz that's so blonde it's barely even noticeable. Alois member has already begun to stiffen as the hot air of the room surrounds it.

Still Alois is not impressed and he tries to remember what else his classmate had said. While Alois thinks he lazily drags his hand down his front fondles himself. It feels sort of relaxing given how lightly Alois grips himself in the softness of his palms. He runs his hand absentmindedly up and down the expanse of his shaft and shudders a little bit. He's hardening by the second but only due to the sensations of it all.

Alois remembers that his classmate mentioned how intense it felt when you thought about a girl and did it at the same time. However Alois cannot think of any girls in his class that he finds attractive, certainly not that annoying Lizzie Middleford. Alois thinks of Ciel and his blue eyes but the moment is quickly tainted by the memory of their fight that week. In all honesty Alois has begun to lose all interest in Ciel, the only time Ciel proves to be exciting is when Alois makes Ciel uncomfortable. How could Alois possibly have feelings for someone so weak? Alois wants someone who is strong willed and knows how to command himself or herself. Claude's flashing golden eyes come to mind and Alois gasps.

No, Alois thinks, pressing his face into his pillow. Alois will not permit himself to think about Claude while he's doing _that_. Alois' nether regions disagree as his member steadily begins to harden at the thought of Claude.

"Claude." Alois gasps softly trying to stay quiet. His mind is instantly assaulted with images and memories of the tall somewhat removed teenager.

Alois thinks of how large and strong Claude's hand are but yet how they appeared to be fragile and eloquent. Alois thinks of how he never knows quite what Claude is thinking and it drives Alois wild with frustration. Alois thinks of how utterly dominating Claude looks when he gets that serious expression on his face normally when he studies. Alois thinks of all of these things and soon he's hard in his hands.

"Oh." Alois whispers squeezing himself firmly and pleasure is sent in waves throughout his entire body. Alois' classmate was right it feels entirely different when you're thinking about someone. The pleasure is increased tenfold and Alois mewls wetting his lips.

Pale sharp hips bones are angled at the ceiling as Alois begins to tug on himself in frenzy. He braces himself on the bed by splaying his legs while also pressing his shoulders hard against the cold mattress. Alois wishes that Claude were really there in that moment to warm him up, as the older boy seems to be a human furnace. Alois moans softly as he presses his index finger against his slit, slowly wiping and spreading the pearls of ecstasy that bead from the top.

"Claude." Alois whispers as his entire body quivers when Alois finally finds a good pace.

His member is so hard in his delicate hands and Alois can't believe that he's never tried this before. Everything in the room seems to be spinning and Alois' breathes are coming out in short shallow pants now as his lungs expand in ribcage fighting for air. To suck in that sweet air that Alois' pretends is scented with Claude's cologne. That subtle smell that Alois had been able to pick up on the day that they first kissed and when they rode on the rollercoaster together.

"Oh yes!" Alois mewls pathetically as his hips canter upwards.

Alois imagines Claude's hands replace his own as his strokes become faster and faster. A little bit of drool as made its way out of Alois' mouth and sticks to his chin, as Alois literally becomes a hot mess. His blonde hairs stick to his sweaty forehead and Alois feels like his entire body is on fire. It burns. It burns so bad as Alois' hand becomes rough but he can't stop. The pleasure is nearing its peak and Alois wants to chase it. Alois wants to hunt it down and embrace it like he would if he ever saw Claude again.

"Oh Claude!" Alois' voice is strained and he pants rapidly, chest rising and falling covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Oh my god." Alois whines curling his toes. The summit is near and Alois cries out as his small body cannot even contain the feelings overpowering him.

"Claude!" Alois shrieks orgastically as he finally comes undone.

Whites ribbons shot out and arc through the air before landing on the bed sheets in a splattered mess. Alois' eyes are closed, envisioning Claude no doubt, as his body sings in pleasure. Then the decent down from the peak begins as his member softens and Alois if left gasping on the bed. This had been the most intense moment of his life and Alois begins to laugh weakly at just how winded he is. He can practically envision the cold manner Claude would probably get in after having sex and how he would push his up glasses before probably leaving.

Alois laughs at this, a sad bitter laugh as his post-orgasm bliss melts away to reality. This within itself breaks Alois' heart a little more.

**AN:** Leave me a little review guys and I'll let you all in on a secret. Claude returns next chapter and Alois' feelings are conflicted as he and Claude engage in dirty things. The rating just keeps going on up baby.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alois is thirteen years old when he and Luka have a talk_

Alois is lying wide-awake in bed when he hears a soft tapping at his window. After hours of restlessness, Alois was contemplating touching himself like he had a few nights previous just to help him get to sleep. Then a soft tap reverberated off of Alois' window right when sleep began to take over. At first Alois had thought he imagined it until a few seconds later when the window was tapped against once more.

"What in the world?" Alois mutters swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The wood floor is cold against Alois' feet and he curses whatever is bothering him at this hour.

"Alois!" A muffled voice shouts from the outside. Alois freezes and rushes over to the window, throws it open, and looks down to see Luka standing in the yard waving his arms above his head.

"Luka?" Alois hisses looking worriedly to their parent's bedroom window, "What are you doing outside?"

"I went to a party. Are Mom and Dad awake?" Luka says in a forced whisper.

"They went to bed like two hours ago. You went to a party and you're just getting back now?" Alois frowns trying to do the math out in his head of just how long Luka was at the party.

"Yeah it's no big deal." Luka shrugs. He looks around the yard and sets off for the tree that stands directly next to the house. The highest branches just stop short of Alois' window by a few feet and Alois cries out when realizing Luka's plan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alois demands as Luka shimmies higher up the tree's trunk. His sneakers slip uselessly against the bark a few times and Alois nearly has a heart attack.

"Luka!" Alois hisses leaning further out of his window, "You're going to break your neck! Stop I'll just go open the front door."

"And risk Mom and Dad hearing me? The lock sticks remember? You'd have to hit it a few times in order to get it to open." Luka shakes his head climbing higher.

"Oh my god you're going fall and get caught." Alois groans pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Shut up." Luka is panting a little bit as the climb becomes a little more difficult, "If you don't stop talking then I really will fall and break my neck."

"Alright." Alois shuts up immediately as Luka finally reaches the top branch.

"You're going to want to move." Luka advises and Alois scurries out of the way just in time. Luka swings backwards on the branch before launching himself at Alois' window. The brunette's fingers grab the ledge tightly as he hauls himself inside and Alois closes his eyes praying that their parents hear the soft thud Luka's sneakers make on the wood floor.

"So hey." Luka smiles sheepishly. He pulls off his sneakers and sets them lightly down on the floor.

"Hey." Alois mutters as the moment of excitement is over. Alois crawls back into bed and turns so that his back is facing Luka. Luka pauses before clearing his throat trying to ease the tension in the room.

"What's up with you?" Luka sits himself down on the floor and Alois sighs realizing that Luka will not be leaving any time soon.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Alois mumbles burying deeper into the sheets.

"Mom and Dad said that you've been acting like a brat for the past week." Luka shook his head reclining backwards to rest on his arms, "Tell me what's going on."

"Oh fuck off." Alois spits sending his brother a venomous glare and Luka blinks in surprise. Such harsh words for such an innocent looking youth.

"No seriously what's wrong with you?" Luka demands kicking Alois' bed with his foot. The entire bed's frame shakes and Alois groans throwing off the sheets to face his brother.

"You want to know what my problem is?" Alois hisses eyes narrowed, "My problem is that you're never around anymore when I need you to be. You're always off with your friends all the time, leaving me home alone with Mom and Dad, and they're driving me nuts! It's like because they don't have perfect Luka to obsess over, they're starting to pick at me! They've been taking me to this quack because they think I'm depressed or something and no one will just leave me alone! I can't stand it!"

"Alois-"

"You come home late at night so I can't have a chance to talk with you and you smell like that dumb whore Hannah and beer. So there," Alois tipped his chin up defiantly, "How's life been treating you Mr. Popularity?"

Luka was silent for a long time before exhaling, "Well shit."

"Yeah my life pretty much sucks right now."

"Little dude, I'm sorry." Luka shakes his head, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Are you ever around anymore? Sorry but I don't feel like staying up until one in the morning to have a heart-to-heart chat with my drunk brother." Alois snapped. He was putting on an angry upfront to communicate how frustrated he was with Luka. In actuality Alois loved every moment he was spending with Luka at that moment, it seemed like forever ago that the two of them had been able to speak privately.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. Seriously Alois. I've kind of realized that I'm getting swept up in this whole high school scene. I mean I like being popular and everything, but it requires so much time and effort. Yesterday Coach Mike pulled me off to the side and told me unless I start getting higher grades in calculus I'm going to get kicked off the team."

"What?" Alois turns wide eyed to his older brother, "You never told me that."

"I'm going to get my grades up and stay on the team. Don't tell Mom and Dad, there's no need to worry. I can get them up I just need to lay low on the party scene for awhile."

"Good." Alois smiles genuinely and Luka extends his arms for a hug. Alois obliges and snuggles into his brother's arm finally as their differences are put aside.

"Sorry I've been a rotten older brother." Luka says.

"Sorry I've been a brat." Alois laughs and Luka ruffles Alois' hair.

"So squirt," Alois smiles at the nickname, "If you want to spend more time with me why don't come camping with the boys and me?"

"What?" Alois wrinkles his nose at the thought of primal living conditions. There are no bathrooms in the woods and thought of squatting amongst some bushes disgusts Alois.

"Yeah!" Luka takes to the idea immediately, "You can share a tent with me!"

"Eh Luka." Alois groans, "I don't want to sleep in a tent! Camping is gross!"

"Oh come on! Be a man!" Luka laughs gathering his stuff off the floor, "Think it over a little more and tell me in the morning. We're leaving on Wednesday so you'll have to decide soon. Goodnight squirt."

"Alright." Alois says still unsure, "Night."

.

.

.

_Alois is thirteen when he sleeps with Claude_

The first thing Alois complains about is how utterly filthy the woods are.

"There's too much dirt." Alois huffs, kicking at a little hump of moss. Alois cries out in pain when little hump turns out to be a rock as Alois stubs his toe.

"It wouldn't be the woods if there wasn't any dirt." Luka snorts.

Luka and Sebastian are setting up the tents while Alois wanders around complaining. The blonde hadn't stopped since they first left the Trancy house that morning and Sebastian's cheery disposition was starting to wear thin. Alois whined yet again about the lack of a proper bathroom and Luka sent Sebastian an apologetic look.

"Alois why don't you go…I don't know…help with something?" Luka sighs.

"Why? You guys have already set up the tent." Alois swats at some bugs that fly overhead.

"Go help Claude get some firewood or something. I don't know! Just go be useful somewhere else." Luka sighs.

"What?" Alois squawks blushing bright red and Luka shoos the boy off with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah go find Claude, I'm sure he needs help or something."

Alois frowns a little bit before finally setting off in search of Claude. The boy's insides are fluttering around wildly and Alois hugs his arms to his stomach. Alois hasn't had a proper conversation with Claude in what feels like ages now and Alois isn't quite sure what to do. While thinking over whether or not to go on the camping trip with Luka, Alois had decided that he really needed to get over Claude. Alois knew most likely that Claude would tag along for the camping trip and probably over events as well in the future. Claude was not going to simply disappear, he was a friend of Luka's and Alois would not try to break up their friendship. No, Alois needed to face his fears and nip this in the butt before it could carry on any further.

Alois spots Claude's figure up ahead and stops dead in his tracks. Claude stands shirtless heaving an ax above his head to cut down at a tree stump. A hardy pile of firewood is piled beside the teen and Alois watches as Claude swings the ax high in the air again. The metal blade glistens in the fading summer sun as Claude's muscles flex in the effort. Claude has a lanky build with long lean muscles but still the teen is strong as Alois can see from Claude's toned abdominal muscles.

Claude truly is a sight to behold and Alois has to shake himself from his stupor to remember the task at hand. Claude notices Alois' presence and throws the ax down so that it catches on the stump and stays there.

Claude doesn't even sound out of breath as he subtly wipes some sweat from his brow and Alois' kneels feel weak. Alois pinches his own elbow very hard and tries to focus.

"Hi." Alois frowns, looking everywhere but at Claude's abs.

"Hey." Claude returns pulling a t-shirt from his jeans pocket, he dabs at his face with it.

"So um…" Alois trails off reminding himself to just get over this Claude thing, "Do you need help?"

Claude eyes Alois' weak body over and raises an eyebrow.

"W-well I mean," Alois stammers bright red, "Luka and Sebastian sent me out here to see if you needed help or something. They're almost done with the tent."

"I'm fine." Claude shrugs picking up the ax again in preparation for a swing, "Besides you'd just get in the way."

"What?" Alois screeches awkward embarrassment now replaced by insulted anger.

"Well look at you." Claude's face is absolutely serious when he says, "You probably couldn't even lift the ax."

"I could so!" Alois is insulted that Claude still views him as a child. Suddenly that fire is rising up inside of Alois again as his plan to forget all about Claude is abandoned. Alois remembers why he is so obsessed with gaining with Claude's approval, why he admires the teen so. Claude doesn't view Alois as an equal and that's a challenge for Alois.

"You'd hurt yourself trying." Claude smirks and Alois huffs storming over to the teen. Claude raises his eyebrows in amusement as Alois squares up with him and takes the ax from his hands. Alois' weak arms struggle for a few moments to hold the ax upright properly but he finally succeeds. Alois looks to Claude in triumph and Claude claps his hands in applause.

"Very good." Claude's golden eyes flash something sinister and Alois' smile wavers, "But can you actually cut anything with it?"

"Of course I can!" Alois tries to lift the ax as Claude had done but fails miserably. Claude's hand shoots out just in time to catch the heavy ax before Alois looses total control of it.

"The little prince can't even cut wood. My, my how you have been sheltered." Claude taunts and Alois' face burns.

"I am not!" Alois shouts lunging at Claude who easily steps out of the way. The two wrestle around for a few minutes, Alois' halfhearted protests filling the air, as Claude strings Alois along deeper and deeper into what is the metaphorical web of seduction. The dark haired teen with the golden eyes does it so easily and flawlessly that Alois does not even realize what Claude's playful teasing is doing. With each move they brush closer and closer to one another until Claude is able to smell the strawberry shampoo of Alois' hair.

"Give it back!" Alois reaches for the tool but Claude holds just out of arms reach, "I can to! Claude give it to me!"

Claude meets Alois' eyes and smirks as Alois realizes what he's just said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Alois protests face burning even brighter as his ears burn as well.

"Hmm." Claude hums setting the ax down gently before turning to fully face Alois, "You've been avoiding me, Alois."

"No." Claude makes Alois' name sound to delicious and Alois' head swims as Claude backs the blonde up, "I've been busy with school and you haven't been around."

"No, I think you've been hiding from me." Claude smirks as Alois finds himself rooted in place.

"I was mad at you." Alois whispers all too aware of how close Claude's face is to his now, "You never told me that you had a girlfriend."

"That's it?" Claude raises an eyebrow in amusement, "Childish."

"Not when it's my feelings you're stringing along. You lied to me." Alois snaps. Alois desperately wants to be able to put Claude Faustus in a cupboard, to lock the door, and throw away the key so that Alois never has to deal with him again. But Claude's smile is disarming and his hands are warm on Alois' lower back. Claude is older and attractive and Alois finds that he is weak-willed around the older boy.

"You never asked if I had a girlfriend. I never lied to you. I would never lie to you Alois you know that. You really need grow up sometime, it's perfectly normal to hook up with different people if you're still dating someone." Claude's smirk is gone as he stares down Alois in the manner a disapproving parent would. Alois submits to authority and looks up at Claude in foolish belief.

"Really?"

"Of course." Claude's hands move around to encircle Alois' hips as they pull the two's bodies closer, "After all, how many girls does Luka hook up with and yet he's still going out with Hannah."

"But Hannah always gets mad when-" Alois begins.

"Hannah is a whore." Claude interrupts saying everything Alois had always thought of the girl. "She's always trying to steal away Luka's attention for herself. She doesn't like to share Luka, so of course she'll get mad when Luka hooks up with other girls."

Claude's logic makes sense to Alois, after all hadn't Alois himself told Luka the previous night that it never seemed he had time for Alois? Surely Hannah was to blame for this with her clingy attitude and wicked ways.

"But what about your girlfriend?" Alois' breath hitches a little as Claude's chest bumps his own. Claude smiles and leans down to nuzzle against Alois' neck. The blonde's heart is beating increasingly fast now and he whimpers softly as Claude's lips slide across pale skin.

"Do you see my girlfriend here right now?" Claude asks kissing Alois' neck softly and then boy moans.

"Claude." Alois pants as Claude's hands grip Alois tighter.

Claude smirks against Alois' skin, just about to speak when the pair hears the faintest of calls coming from Luka and Sebastian. Claude's hands immediately drop from Alois' waist as he distances himself from the boy.

"Hey guys!" Sebastian's voice calls through the woods, "We got the tents set up! Do you need help carrying the wood?"

"Nah, I got it!" Claude calls back picking up the pile of wood with ease while dangling the ax with just one hand. Alois feels ashamed of how much stronger Claude is than him but at the same time a sense of pride. Claude really is attractive and there is no doubt in Alois' mind that Claude could easily take any boy from Alois' school.

"Little prince, you coming or what?" Claude calls over his shoulder. Alois smiles softly as he bites at his lip before taking off after the older boy. All finally seems right in the world.

.

.

.

Alois twirls his marshmallow through the flames of the fire pit. The white slowly changes to a burnt golden color and Alois sighs a little when the sugary treat catches fire. Across from him sits Claude who has opted out of roasting marshmallows in favor of reading a book. Luka and Sebastian had forgotten the six-pack of beer that the group had brought along back in the car as so they'd gone back to get it. It would take an hour at least to go retrieve it as the car had been parked in a designated zone a few miles north.

Claude and Alois were finally left alone but it seemed that Claude had better things to do. Alois sighs dramatically and flicks his marshmallow back into the fire while sneaking a glance at Claude to see if he's noticed. Claude has not and Alois sighs again louder this time.

"What?" Claude deadpans not even bothering to look up from his book and Alois giggles. He sets down his roasting stick and prances over to the older teen to sit besides him on a log.

"I'm bored. Camping is boring." Alois pouts.

"Luka and Sebastian will be back soon, you can bother them then." Claude returns flipping to another page. Alois squints at the text but he can't understand a single thing that's happening in the story, all of words are either too big or look funny.

"Claude why are you reading? Reading is boring. Play checkers with me." Alois pleads tugging on the teens arm. Claude sighs frustration and Alois bits his lip smiling.

"I don't want to play checkers now I'm reading my book. Go find some frogs or something."

"Ew! Gross! Like hell I'm going to touch something slimy frog." Alois squawks and Claude flips another page. Alois has lost Claude's attention once more and he knocks the book out of Claude's hands. Claude's mouth pulls into a tight line and Alois smiles as he finally gets a reaction out of the boy.

"So you're bored, Alois?" Claude asks and Alois smiles innocently, "You're bored and you have nothing to do?"

"Camping is boring." Alois offers up softly and Claude moves in closer towards Alois. Finally, Alois thinks. He'd been waiting all night to get Claude riled up like this and Alois' blood begins to pump in anticipation.

"I think I know something much more fun. Would the rotten little prince like to know?" Claude smirks grabbing a fistful of Alois' blonde locks at the back of the boy's head. Alois mewls in discomfort and slides closer to Claude as the older boy's hand presses Alois' head in further.

"Will you show me?" Alois feels absolutely naughty right now but he's loving the attention Claude is paying him. Alois had never seen Claude act quite like before and it makes Alois' stomach all fluttery.

"Hmm." Claude hums before pressing their lips together.

Alois moans softly into the kiss as Claude snakes his other arm around Alois' waist. The teen's grip on the boy is firm and Alois drapes himself like a curtain against Claude's frame. Claude ravages Alois' mouth with his tongue and poor Alois tries to keep up. It's not that much of a fight for dominance as Claude easily bends Alois to his will but the older boy loves how small Alois feels in his hands. He loves the way Alois' little tongue meekly meets his and Claude groans in approval.

"Claude." Alois gasps for air as Claude's hands squeeze Alois' backside roughly.

The summer air is hot and humid but the heat coming from Claude is even hotter. Alois can feel every part of his body that is touching Claude's and Alois wraps his arms around Claude's neck. The two are now pressed flush against each other but Claude takes it one step further by pulling Alois into his lap. The young boy fits easily and Alois can now feel Claude's hardness poking into his thigh.

"Fuck." Claude hisses adjusting himself as Alois' weight shifts above him. The boy's eyes are glazed over in pleasure and he has a nice pink to his entire body now.

"Claude." Alois sighs nosing into Claude's neck and Claude looks towards the part of the woods that Luka and Sebastian had disappeared to. They'd have enough time but they'd have to be quick about it.

"We'd have enough time." Claude says to himself and Alois blinks dazed.

"Hmm? Enough time for what?" Alois asks hugging Claude closer.

"Come on." Claude doesn't bother answering Alois as he tugs the boy to his feet.

Alois follows Claude without objection into the teen's tent and allows himself to be pushed down onto Claude's sleeping bag. Alois allows Claude to remove Alois' clothes and more than willingly removes Claude's. Alois allows Claude to bite at Alois' neck and allows Claude to leave a mark, to claim him. Alois allows all of these things and it's no wonder why the young boy gets in his head that this must be love.

"Claude!" Alois moans as Claude's body moves against his own.

It feels absolutely wonderful to have another firm hard body to grind against, for Alois to rub his member against Claude's equally hard one. Claude is larger than Alois in all ways possible and the blonde loves how it makes him feel so delicate and small with Claude looming over him like that.

A single bead of sweat slides down from Claude's temple and hangs on the sharp edge of his chin. Alois watches as it beads before it falls directly onto Alois' heaving chest and he groans. Claude is still preoccupied with ripping the skin from Alois' neck and the blonde mewls when the other bites a little too hard. His thin legs are stretched wide to either side of Claude's body as each brush causes Claude's junk to rub against Alois' leaking member.

Alois is nowhere near the size of Claude but Alois feels more grown up than he's ever felt before. Alois is finally going to have sex, and with Claude of all people. Sex is what adults do and Claude is the most adult person that Alois knows. The blonde is on cloud nine when Claude pulls away from his neck to whisper something.

"Do you wanna?" Claude's breath sounds uneven and the low tone to his voice makes Alois shudder. Claude simply too much for Alois to take entirely and he blushes with joy while nodding yes.

"Yes." Alois breathes leaning up to press a kiss to Claude's bare chest, "Please. Oh god please, Claude. I want to so bad."

"Shit." Claude hisses entirely turned on. Claude's cock is already leaking at the head and when he sits up to go find some lube, his fluids spread across Alois' chest. The boy gasps in surprise and Claude sends Alois a smirk of amusement.

"Come back here." Alois pleads resting his head back against the softness of the sleeping bag, "What are you doing over there?"

"Getting some stuff." Claude returns with a bottle at hand and Alois is confused.

"What is that?" The boy seems weary and Claude pops the cap open for Alois to smell the gel.

"It's lube. You didn't think it was just going to slide on there did you?" Claude squirts out a little bit onto his hands and the tent smells of strawberries.

"Strawberry?" Alois questions watching as Claude coats his fingers in the substance.

"Hmm like your shampoo." Claude grunts crawling back atop of Alois. Alois sighs as Claude's weight returns over him.

There is a hazy feeling to the tent that makes Alois' mind swim. In this tent, out in the secluded woods away from civilization, away from pesky classmates, away from bothersome parents, it's just Claude and Alois. It's like their own little world in that tent as it provides a sense of security and perhaps that is why Alois does not really think over what it will really mean if Claude fucks him.

Claude leans down to kiss Alois once and the boy delights in how many kisses he's received. Alois had always figured that Claude wouldn't be the type to kiss but Claude's true intention is diversion. As the two seem to breath into one another's mouth, Claude's fingers dance a trail down Alois' arched back. They caress the boy's skin before reaching Alois' back and then slide down lower. Claude grasps to greedy handfuls before lifting and separating Alois' cheeks which earns him a squeal.

"Claude." Alois pants against Claude's neck as Claude squeezes the flesh roughly.

The teen's middle finger slides between the cheeks with ease and presses against Alois' entrance. Alois' body has stilled now in waiting and Claude begins to suckle on Alois' left nipple to relax the boy. Claude's finger circles around and around the tight ring of muscles before Claude makes his move. He laves at Alois' chest with his tongue and the boy cries out grabbing at Claude's head, just in that moment Claude also takes the opportunity to work his finger inside of Alois.

"What-oh!" Alois yelps at the foreign feeling of something pressing inside of him. It feels strange to Alois and he wiggles around it trying to adjust.

"Too much?" Claude asks, second finger already lying in wait. They'll only have so much time before Sebastian and Luka return from the car and Claude wishes that they could hurry this up. However Claude also knows logically that Alois is virgin and if his first time is too rough, Alois will be turned off to the idea of sex in the future.

Claude is not what one would consider to be a lady's man, at the same time Claude is no fairy. One might even think Claude is asexual given how unfeeling the teen seems to be when really it quite the opposite. Claude will not discover until in college he is rather a sex fiend that carves physical pleasure. It's like some sort of demon takes over Claude's body and awakens these feelings within Claude. That is not to say that in this moment, in that tent in which Claude was to fuck Alois, was not in Claude's control. Oh no, this was all very planned out and it was pure luck that Luka and Sebastian had taken off entirely. That had shifted Claude's plan from taking poor Alois behind a bush or something to the comfort of Claude's own sleeping bag. This was all very planned and Claude rather did enjoy and appreciate Alois' clearly male body.

"Oh god." Claude moans rubbing himself against Alois' leg as he works another finger in. Alois moans softly as he is stretched even further and Claude tries to keep it together at the needy sound.

"Please Claude." Alois begs grabbing at Claude's shoulders, "I need you."

"I'm done preparing you yet."

"I don't care. Now." Alois pleads moaning softly as Claude's fingers work deeper. Claude's yet to find Alois' special spot and it's sort of pissing him off. Claude also knows that they are limited on time and isn't sure how much longer he can hold it all together. Therefore with an unusual lack of judgment, Claude agrees to take Alois after only two fingers.

"Are you ready?" Claude asks pulling his fingers from Alois with a wet squelch. Alois brings his knees together and moans in delirious pleasure. It's all too much for his thirteen-year-old body to take and Claude knows that Alois is probably at his limit too.

"Yes, please." Alois begs hugging Claude close.

"Brace yourself." Claude warns positioning himself at Alois' hole.

Claude does not bother with protection, he's clean and Alois is so young there's no threat. But overall Claude doesn't use anything because he loves the way sex feels without a condom. Condoms almost numb the feeling of skin against skin and Claude plans to blow his load _inside_ of Alois.

"Claude." Alois presses a kiss to Claude's neck as Claude begins to ease his way in Alois.

At first it just feels odd but Claude is rather large and soon Alois is squeezing his eyes shut in pain at the tight squeeze. Claude is panting heavily now and has resorted to pressing his forehead against Alois' shoulder while bracing his hands on either side of the blonde's head. His stomach muscles strain from resisting the urge to just jackhammer forward at a brutal pace for fear of braking Alois.

"Ah." Alois cries softly as his body struggles to accommodate Claude. His body stretches an angry red at the site of connection and Alois yelps when Claude pushes forward a little too hard. Tears are streaming down Alois' sweaty face now but he's still yet to utter a sob.

"A-Alois… fuck." Claude hisses fingers clenching the material of the sleeping bag, "I have to move! God dammit I have to move or I'm going to burst."

"It hurts." Alois whispers, the pain to great for Alois to speak at normal volume. Alois is not bleeding, yet, so Claude decides that the pain must not be too bad.

"I'm going to move. Hold on to me." Claude warns.

Alois barely has time to grab onto Claude's forearms before the teen is slamming home hard. Alois throws in his back in a very vocal cry of pain and Claude moans in pleasure as that ring of muscles clenches around him. Alois' little body is tight and hot and Claude cannot help but notice how tight is Alois is compared to others he's slept with.

"You good?" Claude asks thrusting hard once more and Alois screams, nails digging into Claude's arm and breaking skin.

"No! No! No!" Alois chants sobbing now, "It hurts! It hurts! Oh my god, take it out. Claude, please!"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Claude's hips slam forward and back, balls slamming against Alois' backside. Claude couldn't stop even if he wanted to and he hisses pressing a desperate kiss to Alois' tear streaked face.

"Bear with it. Come on." Claude pants. He angles his hips at a new angle so that Alois' back arcs more and slams forward. The new position had Claude hitting Alois' spot dead on now and the boy cries out for a new reason.

"Oh shit!" Alois moans turning his head to the side.

"Come on. Come for me, Alois. Come on." Claude pants in Alois' ear as he drives in again and again. Claude's pace picks up something vicious and the reason he'd warned Alois to hold on becomes clear. The next thrust is so powerful that Alois is sent sliding up the sleep bag from the force.

Alois is no doubt bleeding and ripped down there now but the pleasure is so intense that Alois doesn't even notice. In fact he begins to crave the pain that each of Claude's thrusts bring until he's at the edge again.

"Claude!" Alois wails grabbing on Claude's shoulders as he comes without even needing to be touched.

Alois' orgasm does not slow Claude's pace as he thrusts enthusiastically into the newfound tightness. Alois comes down from his high and he lies pliant beneath the older boy as Claude had his way with him. Claude hikes Alois' legs higher over his shoulders and soon he too is coming.

"Oh!" Alois cries out surprised as he can feel it. Alois can feel Claude coming inside of him, Alois can feel Claude blowing his load directly onto his special spot. It's a pleasant feeling but not better than when Claude sags against Alois.

"Oh fuck." Claude pants easing out of Alois' body. Some come overflows from the small now bleeding hole and Alois hisses in pain.

"Oh Claude." Alois sighs as Claude reaches for his own shirt to dab at Alois' rear. Alois finds it sweet that Claude would be willing to use his own shirt to take care of him and Alois coos.

"Once you get your legs back you need to get changed." Claude's tone is almost cold and warning. It catches Alois off guard and he struggles to sit up, hissing when it causes him a sharp shooting pain.

"What do you mean?"

"Luka and Sebastian will be back soon. There's no way around it if they come back to find you naked in my tent."

"Oh okay." Alois says as Claude pulls back on his boxers. That's Claude for you, always thinking ahead and making the appropriate plans for any obstacle. Alois admires Claude's cunning but he secretly wishes that Claude would have at least held him afterwards.

When Claude is finally finished changing he begins to help Alois dress. It's a slow task as the pain in Alois' rear in unbelievable and Claude must pull on Alois' pants by himself. But nonetheless there's not a hair out of place on the two of them by the time Luka and Sebastian return, already tipsy as four of the six-pack are gone.

Luka and Sebastian are so out of it when bedtime rolls around that neither of them question where Claude disappears to. Alois enjoys a goodnight kiss in the safety of his own tent.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I was in such a rush last time to post the previous chapter that I forgot to thank everyone. Thank you to _Matzacod, aura-aly30, SemeUkeLurver, amatheriz, maybeit'smaybelene. Logogirl, Fetteranton, superhyperriles, HelloRonnieKitty, Mizukotsu_, and _Damian Richter_ for reviewing! Also thank you to everyone that added this story to their favorites or decided to follow this story.

_Alois is fourteen when he chooses not to join in_

The sun has always been irritating thing in Alois Trancy's life. With its harmful rays that would turn Alois' pristine white skin a splotchy red or how it would become bothersome and hot thus leaving Alois' hair an unruly mess. Unfortunately Alois is unable to escape the sun in sunny scenic Cape Cod. The Faustus family had felt a proper 'thank you' was long overdue as it seemed their only son Claude spent all of his time with the Trancy family. As a result the Mr. and Mrs. Faustus had insisted that Luka and Alois accompany them to their family vacation cottage. It was small establishment but no doubt worth a few million due to its location directly on the beach. However small was not always better as Alois, Claude, and Luka were all forced to share a room.

The fourteen-year-old sulks from his spot under the beach umbrella while a multitude of happy beach goers frolic around in the sand before Alois. The crowd ranges from the elderly in their unsightly bathing suits to the young that waddle up and down the dunes with waterlogged diapers. A group of teenage girls in skimpy bikinis have set up a game of beach volleyball directly next to the group as both Claude and Luka have been roped into joining in on the game. One of the girls had been kind enough to ask Alois if he was interested in joining but Alois had declined immediately.

Alois was weary of the opposite sex, he always had been since an early age. Alois himself wasn't even quite sure where his aversion stemmed from considering that he loved his mother dearly. However whenever around girls of his own age or older Alois could not help but detest them. He hated how perfect girls always were but how such perfection was simply a clever used of makeup and hair dye. Alois hated the fountain of lies that would always flow their glossed lips when talking to others and even of their own kind. Females were false-faced demons in Alois' opinion.

The girl that had asked Alois to join them earlier caught the young boy's eye. She was probably in her last year of high school, definitely older than Luka and Claude, and Alois could not help but pick her apart.

"Hair's been highlighted by a few shades." Alois mutters to himself watching as the girl dives for the ball.

The girl manages to save the ball just in time and Luka spikes it back over the net into the sand. The teams aren't really fair with both Claude and Luka on the same team but the girls don't seem to mind.

"She's too tan. She'll probably wrinkle when she gets older and look like a leather handbag." Alois lifts his toes from the beach towel to the sand only to discover that it's cold. Alois buries his toes more and sighs at the cool texture against his skin.

"Her boobs are too small." Alois says quietly to himself eyeing the small orange triangles that cover the girl's chest, "She's a flat as a boy."

The girl brushes some sand off from her bottom and laughs when her friends make an offhand comment. When the game pauses Luka takes the opportunity to take off his shirt and the girls giggle amongst themselves. Alois' eyes narrow at his brother's behavior and how obvious his intentions are.

"So much for staying loyal to Hannah all summer." Alois mutters as one of the girls makes her way over to Alois' towel.

"Hey kiddo." The girl smiles before bending over with her hands resting on her knees. Gravity drags the girl's cleavage down and together directly in front of Alois' face but the boy merely blinks before looking up to the girl's face. She's blonde just like Alois but Alois can tell that her blonde comes from a bottle.

"I'm a little tired of sun and I was wondering if I could join you?" The girl shifts her weight a bit so that she leaning closer to Alois and the boy frowns. Alois isn't quite sure what to make of this girl's body language and he scoots further back on the towel unsure.

"Who are you?" Alois' blue eyes are cold as ice and the girl's smile falters from a moment.

"I'm Lizzie." The girl smiles sweetly.

"Really?" Her answer catches Alois off guard, "There's a girl in my class named Lizzie."

"Really now?" Lizzie takes this as an invitation to sit down besides Alois and the boy makes room, "Your brother said that you're a freshman."

Alois opens his mouth about to correct her that he's actually in middle school but stops himself. Lizzie's eyes hold a mischievous glimmer that she really knows the truth but is willing to overlook that factor. Alois cannot understand what this older high school could possibly want from him. Why would she want Alois with his scrawny pale body when she could have Luka with his tanned skin and muscles?

"But don't worry, I think you're pretty cool." Lizzie says leaning back to rest on her forearms. She stares out at the group still playing volleyball and Alois follows her gaze. He takes in how glamorous their group must look given the multitude of tanned thin girls in bikinis to the shirtless muscled forms of Luka and Claude.

Claude looks like he's barely even broken a sweat and yet is a menace on the court as strikes the ball back over the net. Neither Luka nor Claude has assigned specific roles such a striker or setter, but they find a rhyme that seems to work.

"We've barely spoken for more than five minutes." Alois frowns turning to look back at Lizzie. The older girl catches his eye and laughs.

"You've got spunk. I like that." Lizzie groans and lies down entirely on the towel besides Alois now. The boy watches her curiously as she absentmindedly strokes her index finger between the hollow of her ribs.

"I remember when I was your age." Lizzie pokes Alois in the thigh, "I have an older brother too, Alec. And every summer our parents would drag us to this godforsaken beach and Alec would take off and be… well he'd be the typical older brother. He was always meeting new people at the beach and it was like they were drawn to him. Once you met Alec you wanted desperately to become friends with him. He'd always have hoards of people following him around like he owned the place."

"…" Alois says nothing as he looks out at Luka. He watches Luka enjoy the summer sun and have fun while Alois sits removed on a towel.

"And I," Lizzie smiles bitterly at Alois, "I would do exactly what you're doing now. I'd remove myself from being around him and just sit and watch him. I'd lock myself in Alec's Jeep and watch summer after summer as everyone else seemed to being having fun."

Alois raises an eyebrow, not sure if this girl is bullshitting him or telling him the truth. Maybe it's the glare of the sun but for a few seconds Alois can actually see Lizzie sulking in a car as a teen just as Alois is doing now.

"So what happened?"

"Hmm?" Lizzie hums closing her eyes.

"What happened? You seem to enjoy hanging out on the beach now. So what exactly happened for the change in attitude?"

"Well we have to grow up sooner or later." Lizzie says with a hint of melancholy in her voice. The mood shifts suddenly and Alois can truly hear the sadness in Lizzie's voice.

"Like all kids eventually do, Alec grew up. He went off to university, stopped coming home for summer break, got an internship with a law firm, and essentially grew up. When university was done, Alec got a job in the real world. He doesn't have time to be that guy you meet on the beach anymore." Lizzie's voice gets quieter towards the end and realization finally hits Alois.

"And now that's you?" He asks titling his head to the side. Lizzie's eyes fly open and she sends Alois a shocked expression.

"So once Alec was gone you started enjoying the beach. But now you've become that girl you that meet on the beach and the same thing is happening to you. You're a senior in high school and now you'll be going off to university soon. Your beach days are over." There is no bite in Alois' voice, just simple curiosity mixed with knowing.

"Yeah." Lizzie says after a few moments. She lies back down again on the towel and smiles a tired smile at Alois.

"I guess you could say that."

.

.

.

_Alois is fourteen years old when he becomes jealous_

It is only a few hours after going to the beach that Lizzie and her group of friends invites them back to a party at someone's house. Luka had been all for it while Claude had simply shrugged why not. Alois, not thinking that a party would be any fun, tried to sneak off but Lizzie had insisted that he come.

She'd told him that it was time Alois started having some fun of his own and Alois had grudgingly agreed. Then that glamorous group of people had all packed their stuff, piled into their matching red Jeeps, and driven to a house only a few miles down from the Faustus'.

The house was slightly bigger than the one Alois was staying in and was already packed with teenagers by the time the Jeeps pulled up. However no one even seemed to bat an eyelash at their party being late as they quickly worked their way inside.

Never in Alois' life had he seen a party like this. It felt like an entire high school was packed into the house, as bodies pressed up against Alois' from every angle not matter how much he tried to move out of the way. There were plastic cups tossed carelessly around the yard along with the bodies of those that had already passed out. The house seemed to vibrate with music and Alois had feared that the neighbors would call that cops on them. However every house on the road had its lights out with no sign of life.

There was no doubt alcohol at the party; Alois could smell it on everyone's breath. Somehow during the grinding bodies that surrounded the poor boy, Alois had become separated from his group. He was the youngest person there but no one even spared a second look at the fourteen-year-old sitting on the stairs. A group of loud boys can be heard shouting 'Chug!' from the other room and there's a couple making out in the corner just to Alois' left.

"This is stupid." Alois mutters to himself, as his situation only seems to become more hopeless.

The sounds of the party are blaring in Alois' ears when he finally decides enough is enough. Alois will look for Luka and ask to go home; and if he can't find Luka then Alois will walk home. The wiry boy stands up and begins to push his way through the crowd. Various limbs and body parts knock into Alois as his height leaves directly at most of the partygoer's elbows but Alois doesn't give up. He shoves an especially rotund high schooler out the way when a hand comes to rest on Alois' shoulder. The blonde whirls around, about to chew out the person if it's some drunken guy trying to make a move on him.

"Hey you." Lizzie shouts to be heard over the music, "Where'd you go? We barely got through the door and you took off."

"We got separated." Alois shouts back as the speakers pulse with the music, "I tried to find you."

"We're hanging out in one of the rooms upstairs. Come up there it's quieter than down here."

"It's what?" Alois shouts straining to hear. Lizzie leans down to yell directly into Alois' ear and the boy cringes when she does.

"It's a lot quieter than down here! Quieter!" She yells grabbing Alois by the arm to pull him along.

The pair makes their way through the crowd until finally they are heading up the stairs. The music and noise of the party is not entirely blocked out but it's more muffled now and Alois sighs in relief. It feels like his eardrums have burst and he rubs his head a little bit.

"I found him!" Lizzie announces as she kicks open a door and Alois' eyes widen.

The bedroom is entirely dark save for the few flickers of lighter being passed amongst the group. Everyone is seated on the floor gathered around a strange looking glass contraption and Luka sends Alois a lazy smile. It looks like a deformed version of the genie's bottle in Aladdin and Alois watches as one girl puts her mouth over the opening at the top.

"What's up little bro?" Luka raises a hand in welcome. Smoke floats from out the room and Alois coughs as it makes his eyes water.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Alois wheezes as Lizzie pulls him inside and shuts the door.

"What haven't we done in here?" One girl murmurs from the corner and another laughs.

"Weed." Lizzie seems to the only one that truly with it but that soon goes to hell once she takes a hit herself. Alois watches her, absolutely fascinated as Lizzie inhales deeply.

"You want to try?" One girl hidden in the darkness asks but before Alois can even so much as process what she's said, Claude speaks up.

"Absolutely not." Claude's voice is firm although the teen's eyes look sated.

"Aww." Lizzie socks Claude in the arm, "You're no fun. Let the kid have some fun."

"I'm a lot of fun." Luka mutters lying down on the floor. Claude simply snorts before returning to the fat joint the group is also passing around.

"I know what's fun." The tanned girl with the orange bikini from before speaks up, "Let's play truth or dare."

"Ohh! I love that game." Lizzie agrees scooting closer so that group forms a ring around the bong.

"I'll go first!" Luka speaks up a little too loud and Alois winces at how embarrassing his brother is acting at the moment.

"Okay then," One girl says, "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Luka says without hesitation.

"I dare you to take me in the other room and make out with me." The girl smiles and the entire group erupts in hollers. Luka quickly gets to his feet and practically rips the girl's arm out as he drags into another room.

"Gross." Alois whispers but Lizzie hears it and sends Alois an amused look.

"Okay my turn." Lizzie says turning to Alois, "Alois, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alois says and the group groans in disappointment.

"Alright then, have you ever drunk alcohol?" Lizzie asks, eyes flickering.

"No." The whole group groans again at Alois' answer.

"Your turn."

"Alright." Alois breathes in smoky air of the room and he coughs. He randomly turns to one girl, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The girl purrs and Alois pauses trying to think of something that won't totally make him seem immature.

"I dare you to do the craziest thing you can think of right now." Alois says feeling quite proud of himself for coming up with that.

"Craziest thing I can think of?" The girl repeats looking around at the group. Her gaze stops on Claude as her smile widens, "Oh I know what I'm going to do."

Alois' stomach does an uncomfortable lurch when the girl crawls across the floor towards Claude. Claude simply smirks in amusement as she wiggles her way into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. She then cups Claude's face and tilts her head to the side as she leans forward. Alois can only watch in a shocked numbness as the girl then proceeds to start to make out with Claude. This continues on for a few seconds before Claude finally pulls away and the girl gets out of his lap with a pout on her face. Alois frowns and clenches his hands behind his back.

"My turn." Claude says, eyes boring directly into Alois' soul and the boy trembles, "Alois, truth or dare?"

"Tru-" Alois begins when Lizzie cuts him off.

"Oh come on kid! Have some fun! Choose dare! Dare!" Lizzie encourages Alois patting him roughly on the back as the rest of the girls nod in agreement.

"Okay fine." Alois' cheek flush bright red, "Dare then I guess."

"I dare you to drink two bottle of beer right now." Claude 's expression is serious and Alois whines in the back of his throat.

"Right now?" Alois looks to the assort of drinks that litter the floor, "but I've never-"

"A dare is a dare." Claude interrupts and Lizzie snatches two unopened cans off the bed.

"Those were mine." One girl says sounding as if she'd fall asleep at any moment.

"Oh shut up." Lizzie rolls her eyes before handing Alois the cans, "Kid it's about time you have fun."

"I don't know about this." Alois swallows at how dark Claude's eyes are, "What if something bad happens?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Another girl says throwing an empty can at Alois in mockery, "I've smoked more shit that I can count and I'm fine."

"Come on Alois you're slowing the game down." Lizzie says taking a hit off the joint that's been passed to her.

"It's just… I don't…" Alois stutters as his cheeks flush with color.

"Alois do it." Claude's voice breaks the boy of his fear with its authoritative tone and Alois pops the first can open. Alois wants to prove that he's not the child that Claude thinks him to be. He wants to show up that girl that had the nerve to kiss Claude. But most of all, Alois wants all of Claude's attention to be on him.

The beer fizzes a little bit before Alois takes his first sip of alcohol ever. It tastes bitter and odd against Alois' tongue and he pulls a disgusted face. The group laughs a little before Alois takes another sip, and another one, and then another one. When Alois is halfway through the first can his stomach starts to hurt but the taste no longer bothers him as much. In fact Alois starts to really like the aftertaste the beer has and he takes another sip.

"Almost done with the first can." One girl says patting Alois on the back and the boy smiles in pride.

"What is this?" Alois asks although it takes him a minute to formulate the words in his head.

"Otter Creek got it when we were in Vermont." One girl supplies and Alois finishes off the first can.

"Ugh!" Alois throws the can on the ground and everyone around him is laughing. Alois' head feels a little heavy but the boy's not entirely drunk yet, his system has yet to catch up with him.

"One more Alois." Lizzie says handing Alois the second can, "Come on you can do it. Let's see how fast you drink this one, huh?"

"Chug!" One girl giggles.

"Chug!" Another one joins in as Alois pops the top on the second can. Again the beer fizzes and Alois wrinkles his nose when the smell makes him nauseous.

"I…" Alois' tongue feels like a limp fish in his mouth, "I don't feel too hot."

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The voice are shouting around Alois now and the poor boy can barely make out their faces in the darkly lighted room. He spots Claude's figure sitting directly across from him and Alois' stomach turns unpleasantly.

"Come on!" A voice cheers as a hand slaps Alois on the shoulder.

Within an instant the boy has thrown his head back in attempt to down the can. Beer slips out from the sides of Alois' mouth and drips down his neck but the boy does not stop. He drinks desperately the way one would drink water although the liquid doesn't seem to be going down as easily as it did the first time. The voices cheering Alois on seem blend together in one big blur and now the room seems to be spinning around Alois as well.

The voices, they're chanting, they're mocking, and they're laughing as Alois struggles to finish off the can. Alois stops before he can finish the can off and falls forward on the ground. His legs feel weak and his back is tired from sitting crossed legged for so long. Then a girl's voice is asking if Alois is okay as a hand rubs his back.

"I-I don't…" Alois mumbles turning his face towards the rug. His stomach is churning and churning no matter how much Alois wills it stop.

"Alois?" A voice asks as stronger hands now are grasping Alois' shoulder. The hands turn Alois over so that he on his back with his head cradled.

"Alois can you hear me?" The voice asks again and Alois has a momentary flash of clearness as he identifies the voice as Claude's.

"I want to go… go home." Alois manages to get out as his head whirls.

Then everything is in a blur as Alois has flashes of what happens next. Alois sees the concerned face of Lizzie leaning over him before she's pressing a soft kiss to Alois' unresponsive lips. Then Alois can hear Luka's voice telling them that he's staying over at that girl from the dare's house. Alois has flashes of the people dancing down stairs and then the garden outside of the Faustus' house.

Alois isn't quite sure what's happening but then Claude is kissing him. Claude is kissing and telling Alois how foolish he is. Alois wants to tell Claude that it was he who told Alois to drink the beer but Alois can't seem to get his tongue working. But Alois doesn't even need to move his tongue as Claude's invades his mouth and brushes against his. Claude's hands are grabbing at Alois all over and the boy groans.

"No." Alois murmurs turning his head to the side as Claude lands a kiss to his neck. Claude's hands are tugging off Alois' clothes now and Alois wonders where Mr. and Mrs. Faustus have gotten off to.

"Mmm." Claude groans and Alois' hands touch bare skin.

"S-stop." Alois slurs but Claude is already tipping him back on the bed. Claude's mouth is like fire against his skin as he kisses a trail from Alois' neck down to Alois' stomach.

"Guh." Alois whimpers when he finds that his pants are being removes as well as his underwear.

"Claude." Alois reaches out blinding for the older boy. Claude catches Alois' hand and presses a kiss to it as the sound of a belt buckle is heard.

"Alois." Claude returns as he runs his hands up and down Alois' slender legs.

"No." Alois tries again. Alois struggles to sit up but his stomach muscles are so weak that he just falls back on the bed again. Alois' stomach has not stopped churning since the party and the boy whimpers in pain.

"Yes." Claude returns lying his weight down on Alois' and the boy has never felt so dominated.

"N-no… Claude." Alois cannot even see straight and he waves his arm in the air searching for the older boy.

"Mmm." Claude's hands are now circling around Alois' groin area and the boy's stomach flips once more.

"I don't feel…" Alois tries as his stomach flips again. Alois can feel Claude's length pressing against his leg and the boy shivers.

"I don't feel…" Alois' throat closes as his stomach lurches. The room is spinning violently now and Alois turns a little green in the face.

"I don't feel so good." Alois gasps before he shoves Claude off of him and hurls. Everything Alois' stomach works its way up and out. Vomit lands on Alois' shaking legs and onto the bed in which they sit. The action burns Alois' throat but at the same time seems to alleviate the pounding in Alois' head. Then the boy is flopping backwards onto the bed as he passes out.

The last thing Alois can hear is Claude's angry voice shouting out, "Fuck!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Sorry this update is so terribly short. I've been busy with school stuff, other fandoms, etc. A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Thanks to _SemeUkeLurver_, _amatheriz_, _aura-aly30_, _Damian Richter_, _Exothermic Reaction_, and _lillemmi_. Also thank you to everyone that has favorited or decided to follow this story.

Okay now that I'm done being all nice to the people that do review… listen up you little lurkers ***leers*. **You know how you all are, I know who you all are. There's a fair amount of you all out there (more than the nice few that are reviewing) and while it's nice to keep getting these emails telling me yet another person has decided to follow this story, I never hear from you guys in reviews. How about I use some leverage for the next chapter huh? Unless some of you don't come out to play, I'll kill Alois in the next chapter! ***evil laugh*** I swear I will!

_Alois is fourteen when he finally tells Claude_

"I'm close." Claude pants, dragging his hips backwards before slamming forwards again. Alois releases a choked sob and clings to Claude's shoulders. The young boy takes everything that his older lover is giving him and spreads his legs wider to accommodate Claude between them.

Claude's eyes are slightly unfocused as stares down directly at Alois' face as he continues to fuck him at a torturous pace. The heat between them is almost unbearable and has Alois turning his head to the side gasping for fresh air. Claude's frame is everywhere over Alois and it drives Claude wild that he can physically dominate Alois in such a manner.

Summer is quickly drawing to a close but Alois does not fear its end. In fact, such knowledge has Alois bursting with joy at the thought of becoming a freshman in the Fall. Claude will be a senior, and while logically Alois knows that such a class difference will not allow him any classes, Alois cannot help but hope it will earn him more time with Claude. Alois is finally a higher schooler, a title that he'd been lusting after for as long as he could remember. Alois views turning fifteen as a true sign that he's finally becoming an adult. Alois views turning fifteen as finally being old enough to be deemed an equal in Claude's eyes.

Claude gives another stifled moan as his pace increases. Claude's hands are gripping the pale skin of Alois' legs so tightly that each of his fingers leaves a bruise. Claude is a rough lover but Alois doesn't mind the slight limp or doting of bruises he has after each encounter. Alois delights in the pain that Claude brings to his body as it seems to bring Claude pleasure in return. Claude's hands are not leaving ugly bruises in Alois' mind, but rather marks of ownership.

Ownership, the word has Alois' heart fluttering. In so many ways Alois longs for Claude to be public about his claim over the boy. Claude has told Alois repeatedly that going public wouldn't do them any good and only serve to separate them. Claude then guilted Alois by saying that he didn't wish to lose Luka as a friend; therefore telling your friend that you were fucking his younger brother would not be the best for maintaining such ties. Claude had also warned Alois that going public would probably send Mr. and Mrs. Trancy into a fit over the age difference. Bottom line, all of these things would lead to Alois and Claude being separated. Alois hadn't brought up the topic in quite some time.

"Oh! Claude… I'm… fuck!" Alois squeezes his eyes shut as Claude had managed to make him come for a third time that night. Alois' release is just a mere few spurts of semen before the boy's body sags with sated pleasure.

"Get ready." Claude grunts, pressing a hot kiss to the blonde's mouth. Claude's hands tighten their grip around Alois' thighs and the fourteen year old recognizes this as a sign that Claude is close. The boy lifts his hips, whimpering slightly as Claude continues to pound into his over stimulated body, and gives Claude's girth a good hard clench.

The pressure and angle is enough to send Claude over the edge, as he comes with an angry swear. Then Claude's body, so much larger and stronger than Alois', is collapsing onto the blonde's. Alois listens as Claude's breathing begins to even out when he finally musters up the courage to speak his mind. Alois has been thinking over uttering those three special words all summer. Now with the school year approaching and a good number of romps under his belt, Alois views this as the perfect time to finally tell Claude of his true feelings.

"Claude?" Alois whispers against the older boy's temple. Claude sighs, something most others would interpret as annoyance, but Alois knows Claude better than that.

"Claude there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Alois continues, bare-naked chest rising with each breath. Claude is still inside of the younger boy and Alois squirms as he begins to feel Claude's release leaking out of him.

"I've thought it over for awhile now." Alois bites his bottom lip and looks to Claude. The teen has his eyes closed but he's clearly listening and waiting for Alois to continue. "So I don't want you to freak out when I say this. I really mean it, I do. You're the only person- no! The only thing that I can even think about anymore."

"Claude," Alois takes a breath as he gazes at the other, "I love you."

Claude's eyes shoot open at that statement and he whirls around to send Alois an incredulous look. The older boy's body is no longer warm and welcoming to Alois, as Claude his sex free from the boy's body. A soft pop is emitted into the room and Alois watches nervously as Claude begins to redress.

"C-Claude?" Alois' voice wavers. Claude does not turn to Alois as he yanks back on a t-shirt. The muscles in Claude's shoulders flex and his back seems to tense when Alois calls his name again. "Claude? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Still Claude does not answer and tears begin to well in Alois' eyes. The scene was all too familiar of when Alois had last confessed his feelings for Claude at the Trancy family picnic all those years ago. Just like last time, Claude still does not acknowledge Alois' feelings as he prepares to leave.

"Claude, please!" Alois shouts not bothering to keep his voice down. Claude always makes sure that the Faustus household is empty when he brings Alois around. The teen takes every precaution to ensure that they won't get caught.

When Claude is finally dressed and he turns to look at the naked form of Alois Trancy in his bed. The boy's eyes are wet with unshed tears and his translucent white skin is dotted with bruises. An especially large hickey that has taken on an angry purple color on the junction of Alois' neck and shoulder, catches Claude's eye. The older boy smiles at how thoroughly debauched young Alois looks in that moment and deems it a job well done.

It is Alois' little sniveling noise that breaks Claude of his thoughts. Alois really has begun to cry now, taking Claude's silence as rejection, and the teen resists the urge to scoff at such weakness. Alois has always been weaker than Claude, both physically and mentally. It only makes it all the easier to manipulate the little boy to Claude's every desire. The pair has becomes more adventurous in the bedroom, although Alois' whining complaints on how everything hurt had limited them some.

"Claude!" Alois shouts again, tears streaming now his face. Claude finally turns to look Alois in the face and the blonde smiles through his tears, "I love you."

Claude stares at Alois oddly then, snatching his square-framed glasses off the bed and placing back on. The sun's light reflects off the glass and Alois yet again cannot see Claude's eyes or his true nature. Claude then turns to leave Alois alone in that room, but not before casually tossing out there something that makes Alois' heart leap.

"I broke up with my girlfriend." Claude states simply before stepping into the doorway. His grip is firm on the door handle and Alois blinks as if in a daze, unsure if he heard right.

"You two broke up?" Alois says now staring at Claude as if he were a knight in shining armor. Claude's eyes, hidden behind those glasses, narrow at the disgusting sight.

"It was not for you if that's what you're thinking." Claude's tone is cold and slaps Alois from his dreamy state immediately, "I was growing tired of her and her lack of ability to perform adequately in the bedroom."

"Oh." Alois sags with obvious disappointment. Claude's face turns up in a horrible grin before he steps out the door.

"Let's hope that I don't grow bored of you too." Alois' head snaps to attention at those words but Claude is already shutting the door behind him. Poor Alois is left alone in that room, on that cold bed in which Claude and he made love.

.

.

.

_Alois is fourteen right before he turns fifteen_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Alois!" Mrs. Trancy sings, placing the cake in front of her youngest son. "Happy Birthday to you!"

Alois' eyes light up at the massive pastry before him. It's a three-layer cake with a combination of strawberries and chocolate, topped off with a vanilla frosting, and decorated with fifteen colorful candles. The date is November 5th and it is on this day that Alois if finally turning fifteen.

The entire Trancy family, both immediate and distant, has gathered in the Trancy household as well as some friends. Alois rarely socializes with the other children in his grade, much to Mr. and Mrs. Trancy's disappointment, but Sebastian and Claude have come over. Sebastian has grown taller over the summer but still somehow has managed to maintain his slim figure. Luka had been occasionally teasing Sebastian that he must be watching his girlish figure all night long.

"Alright kiddo," Mr. Trancy smiles getting the camera ready, "Make a wish."

Alois pauses and stares down at the fifteen candles flickering before him. Across the table Claude's gaze is fixed on the boy but Alois doesn't dare meet his gaze. Birthday wishes don't work if told to another and Claude knows Alois so well that he'd be able to see right through him. Alois squeezes his eyes shut and blows out the candles as Mr. Trancy snaps a photo.

Alois wishes for Claude to love him.

As the evening rolls on, some family members begin to head out. There's the exchanging of 'My how tall you've gotten' to the annoying 'I can still remember back to when you were just a little baby'. Alois smiles for each of them before escorting them out the door. Alois harbors no real feelings for these people that he barely sees once a year.

"What a handsome young man you've grown up to be." Grandma Trancy smiles, patting Alois' cheek softly. "You must have all of the girls chasing after you in school. You look so much like your grandfather."

Alois is unsure whether or not he should be offended by the grandfather comment but he smiles politely anyway. Then soon all that is left in the Trancy household is the Trancy family plus Sebastian and Claude. Luka and Sebastian offer to help clean up the kitchen, leaving Alois alone with Claude in the dining room.

"What did you wish for?" Claude's expression is assumed and Alois pushes the last bits of cake around his plate.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." Alois returns, blush creeping up his neck. Alois hates how transparent he can be around Claude sometimes, it's like the older boy can read him like a book.

"Fair enough." Claude smirks, kicking Alois from under the table. The smile soon drops from his face with his next words, "Why were you crying in the cafeteria the other day?"

"You saw that?" Alois' voice turns bitter.

High school is not everything that Luka cracked it up to be, there was still so much that Alois had yet to learn. It seemed that Luka ruled the school with his popularity in a way that Alois could have never imagined. Everywhere Alois went in the school, there were questions of if whether or not Alois was related to Luka. The brothers certainly didn't look alike and socially they were on other ends of the spectrum. Luka was constantly surrounded by a group of people no matter where he went. Luka was the big man on campus that got with the cheerleaders and had the underclassmen girls swooning after him. It got rather annoying during the first week of school when the girls in Alois' class had asked why Alois had not mentioned that his brother was so hot before.

While Luka flourished in high school, Alois' social status remained pretty much the same. He still refused to talk with most students in his classes and ate by himself during lunch block. The Trancy family had continued their sessions with Dr. Hopkins to help Alois through these 'tough and difficult times'. All Alois wanted was for everyone to stop fussing over him like he was some sort of child and to leave him alone.

Alois preferred being alone at lunch. It allowed him time to get a head start on his homework and didn't require for him to talk with others. Everything had been running smoothly in the beginning of the year; that was up until the football team took notice. Alois was an easy target, he was weak and feminine in ways that a girl should be. It also did not help that Alois tended to sit by himself in the football bleachers drawing attention to the loser freshman that seemed to have no friends.

The particular group of boys that bullied Alois was a group of juniors that seemed to have a grudge against Luka for some reason. Upon finding out whom Alois was, the bullying only increased. Alois had yet to even utter a word of this to Luka, too ashamed to ask for the protection of his older brother.

The day that Claude saw Alois crying had been a particularly bad one. There was Alois, minding his own business, when the group of jocks had approached him. The bullying had started out like it normally did with the cutting words and laughter, but nothing physical. The group of bullies had never tired anything physical. However it seemed that particular day that the bullies had grown sick of Alois' silence when they teased him. A tall boy that Alois recognized as a blocker had taken it one step further. The junior had shoved Alois while the boy was getting up to walk away and sent Alois tumbling down the bleachers. The bullies had only watched in dazed shock as Alois' body continued to roll down the rows of metal before finally landing in the dirt below. Then they'd bolted, not even bothering to check is Alois was all right, too scared of being caught.

Alois had lain at the bleacher's base for quite some time, not caring when he missed two of his classes. By the time lunch had rolled around, Alois had finally mustered the strength to stand up. Amazingly not a single bone was broken, however Alois would later discover that he had a concussion. The blonde had then gone to cafeteria to get his lunch and mope in the usual corner that he always sat in, crying silently to not draw attention to himself.

"I heard what Mike, Dan, and Patrick did to you at the football field." Claude said, making sure to keep his voice lower to not be heard from the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell Luka that you were being pushed around?"

"And embarrass him?" Alois hisses, "Luka had enough on his plate as it is being senior year and all. The last thing he needs is to watch out for his loser little brother."

"You could have severely hurt." Claude's eyes narrow in what appears to be anger and Alois sighs.

"I'm fine." Alois shrugs when Claude slams his hand firmly down on the table.

"You have been hurt and it was because of you selflessness that I missed calculus. I made sure that each one of those little fucks got what was coming to them. Do not endanger yourself like that again, Alois! Do you understand me?"

Alois picks up his head and finally meets Claude's gaze. There is a passion in Claude's eyes that Alois had never seen before and he continues to stare at Claude in wonder. Claude's face slowly falls back into the stoic look that he normally wears as if realizing that he'd been too emotional. Alois finds it quite funny but Claude is scooting up out of his chair to heads towards the kitchen.

"Don't be so foolish again." Claude glares Alois down before disappearing to go help Luka and Sebastian.

Alois can only stare at what is left of his birthday cake and hopes that whatever being out there grants birthday wishes will grant his. After the knowledge that Claude had been worried for Alois and beaten up those three guys, Alois hopes that his wish has already been granted.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Okay so obviously Alois is not dead. Thank you to _Kayla Trancy_, _Somewhere Nowhere_, _Ranma Matsuri_, _DropDeadZoe_, _Iceheart_, _amatheriz_, _Synsual_, _aura-aly30_, _Exothermic Reaction_, and _lillemmi _for reviewing. Our story is starting to draw to a close as I have a September 1st deadline for this fic.

However I have as of now written two other stories for Alois/Claude. Go check out my profile for "Life After Death" and "A Soldier's Discovery" for some more Alois and Claude loving.

_Alois is fifteen years old when Claude looks ridiculous_

It is October 31st, a date more commonly known in the United States as Halloween. Halloween is a day of spirits, darkness, and all things scary. It also so happens to be Alois' favorite holiday. Christmas was bearable, but on Christmas Alois couldn't let loose. The blonde delighted in being able to dress up as someone else, face hidden behind makeup or a mask, and not have to worry about being judged.

"Yo! Alois! Let's get going already!" A voice screams up the stairs. Alois finishes applying that last layer of eyeshadow, before he is bounding down the stairs at full speed. Mrs. Trancy waits at the bottom, camera at hand, trying to coerce Luka into taking a picture.

"Mom!" Luka groans, rolling his eyes. "We're going to be late!"

"Nonsense! The neighborhood stays light up until twelve latest." Mrs. Trancy clucks as she grabs Sebastian by the arm and positions him next to Luka.

Alois cannot help but giggle. Alois is a freshman in high school now, it's the big league now and Alois considers himself very grown up. Alois has loads of homework just like Luka and gets into the high school football games for free! While Alois is a youth just about to experience high school, Luka is an old-timer that's ready for college. As such, Mrs. Trancy is unaware that after only an hour of trick or treating, Luka plans on dragging Alois along to a high school party. Sebastian had come over earlier and the three were to meet up with Claude later.

"He just doesn't want you to photograph him looking like an idiot." Alois snorts and Luka whirled towards the stairs in anger.

"Yeah and what are you supposed to be?" Luka demands, gesturing at his younger brother. Alois is wearing his purple winter coat that he's taped onto the back black wings made out of cardboard. The blonde has also wears a top hat adorned with little black wings as well.

Alois frowns at Luka's comment and bares plastic vampire teeth at him. "Obviously I'm a vampire."

"What kind of vampire wears eyeshadow?" Luka laughs and Alois simply scowls.

"At least I'm not wearing my football uniform as a costume!"

"Enough! Can you two go at least five minutes without fighting?" Mrs. Trancy shakes her head, "I should have prayed harder for girls."

"Mom!" Luka and Alois both groaned.

.

.

.

After Mrs. Trancy has had her fill of pictures for scrapbooking, the trio decides to head out for trick or treating. Sebastian opens the door, about to step outside, when Luka and Alois both cry out, "No!"

"What?" Sebastian frowns, turning to the two brothers in confusion.

"Don't go out there!" Alois warns, eyes wide.

"Alois what on earth are you talking-" Sebastian frowns as he pulls open the door once more.

"No seriously! Don't!" Luka cries and Sebastian jumps with fright.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sebastian demands.

"We have to warn our Dad before we go out." Luka explains, "You'll see. Alois go call Dad."

"Got it." Alois mutters, whipping out his cell phone. The boy's fingers fly over the keypad, "Hello? Hey Dad… yeah we're going out now… front door. Yeah right now. Okay. Okay bye."

Sebastian stares at the two in confusion as Luka leads the way out of the house.

"You see," Luka sighs, pulling the front door shut, "Every year these assholes up the street always try to teepee our house. So my Dad decided this year to sit up on our roof with a bucket water and a megaphone to scare the dumbasses off."

"W-what?" Sebastian stutters.

"Hi Dad!" Alois shrieks, waving up at the figure on the roof. The figure shifts a little before Mr. Trancy is calling down to his youngest son with aid for the megaphone.

"You boys be safe!" Mr. Trancy shouts and Sebastian winces.

"Will do." Luka calls back. "Come on Alois. Let's go get you your stupid candy."

"Yay!" Alois cheers, running off towards the neighbor's house. Sebastian can only raise an eyebrow at the heeled boots Alois has on.

"Dude your family is so weird." Sebastian shakes his head and Luka laughs.

"Tell me about it."

.

.

.

"Claude!" Alois calls, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Alois wait up!" Luka huffs. He struggles to catch his breath as his little brother runs on ahead.

"Where does he get the energy?" Sebastian wheezes, falling in step along side Luka. The two have chased behind Alois for the last three blocks as a candy-fueled Alois ran from house to house, little heels clacking in the darkness.

"Claude!" Alois screams again, running through the front lawn. This was in fact the Faustus' house and Alois was giddy with excitement. Alois and Claude had an especially good romp last week and Alois was still in the afterglow of it… a full week later.

There's only a few lights on in the house but some more flick on when Alois' loud voice draws closer. The blonde runs straight up to the front door, shoving some younger kids out of the way, and bangs furiously on the door.

"Claude!" Alois calls again, banging once more on the door. Alois can see Claude approaching through the little glass window in the door but he continues to knock just in case. Claude yanks open the door with a little too much force and the younger kids crowding around Alois back away in fear.

"Alois was that really necessary?" Claude sounds furious although his face is passive. Alois peeks over his shoulder to make sure that Luka and Sebastian are a safe distance before Alois does something bold. Little Alois rises up on his toes as high as his heels with allow and plants a quick kiss to Claude's mouth. The kiss catches Claude off guard and Claude actually gasps in surprise.

"Ew." The youngsters around Alois chorus and the older boy turns to them snarling.

"Oh shut up and go to another house! There's no candy here." Round faces blinks up at Alois in shock and the blonde bares his plastic teeth at them. Finally it works as the children scatter, screaming for their mothers. Alois turns back to Claude, hoping for praise.

"You're being bad tonight." Claude chuckles and Alois bats his eyelashes up at the older boy. The blonde opens his mouth, just about to respond, when Luka calls out behind them.

"Alois there you are! You little shit you've made Sebastian run that past three blocks!" Luka fumes and Alois ducks behind Claude. Alois can feel Claude stiffen but he pays no mind. Alois knows that he's pushing it tonight, riding on that fine line where his touching could be seen as more, but Alois misses Claude's touch terribly.

Claude has been so kind as to come over every time Sebastian and Luka had a football game and thoroughly debauch Alois each time. Such romps have left Alois sweaty and panting for more and it's driving the blonde wild. Alois can't seem to get enough of Claude's touch no matter how much they do it. Alois feels sexy tonight with his black eyeshadow and it's making him horny. Alois can't wait for the high school party, planning for Luka and Sebastian to wander off drunk so Alois can have Claude all to himself. Given how Claude is eyeing Alois' legs in his short booty shorts, Claude has similar plans.

"Nice costumes." Claude nods towards Sebastian and Luka. The two look down at their football uniforms when Alois suddenly realizes that Claude looks absolutely ridiculous.

"Claude!" Alois gasps in horror. The boy feigns disgust and winces away from the ugly polo shirt Claude is wearing paired with some Tommy Bahama shorts. "What are you wearing?"

"A costume."

"That is not a costume!" Alois shrieks and Luka slaps his brother upside the head for being so loud.

"Dude you look like you should be working at a country club or something." Sebastian laughs.

"It's my costume." Claude says again, not fazed at all by his friend's jeering. "I'm preppy."

"You look gay." Luka joins in laughing as well and Claude simply adjusts his glasses in annoyance at how immature his friends could be at times.

Luka and Sebastian suggest heading over to the party and Alois whines about not getting enough candy. A few more jokes about Claude's 'costume' are made as the group heads off for the night. No one seeming to notice the sly look Alois sends Claude.

.

.

.

_Alois is fifteen when he meets Ciel Phantomhive again_

As the night has progressed, the night sky as become dark and full of stars. Many of the younger children have returned home with parents after a long night of trick or treating as the night has been turned over to the teenagers now. Cars drive slowly through the neighborhood, packed full with children, as they all head towards the largest house at the end of the street. The house is all light up with hanging lanterns and a smoke machine. A multitude of bodies can be seen dancing through the windows as a loud muffled beat shakes the entire house. This is the party that Luka had been talking about earlier and the boys' pace picks up as the music gets louder.

"Dude this is awesome!" Sebastian cries, fist pumping in the air.

"The whole fucking school must be here." Luka grins, eyes filled with excitement for the ultimate blowout that he's sure this party will provide. There's no doubt alcohol and maybe a few lines of cocaine hidden within this house.

"I'm going to get so fucking smashed." Claude adds in and Luka cheers.

"Fucking cool." Alois pipes up, foul language as means for the youngster feel included. Luka doesn't even spare his little brother as second glance as he races over towards the rest of the football team that just pulled up. Some girls run by in costumes that look more like lingerie and Alois clings to Claude a little tighter.

"We'll use the front door." Claude whispers, watching as Sebastian wriggles through an open window.

"Aww and I wanted to climb down the chimney." Alois grins cheekily and Claude squeezes Alois' hand in his. They approach the front door and Alois laughs when Claude actually rings the doorbell.

"Claude!" Alois squeals, smacking the teen on his arm. "Like anyone's going to answer."

Claude ignores Alois' little jabs to his arm and the blonde frowns, immediately stopping his actions. The teen seems a little on edge tonight and Alois doesn't know if it's because of him or something else. It's so hard to tell with Claude, he's always so fucking unreadable. Finally after a few moments the front door is yanked open.

"Ciel?" Alois jumps at the sight of his classmate. Ciel is dressed up as a pirate complete with an eyepatch and a sword. The other fifteen year old turns to Alois in surprise and then glares up at Claude. The look on Ciel's face is almost… accusing.

Alois frowns, looking from Ciel to Claude, thoroughly confused at the exchange that is happening. Claude's eyes are narrowed, communicating something to Ciel that Alois does not understand, body rigid. Ciel twitches ever so slightly before he's inviting the pair. Alois stomps his foot not liking feeling left out.

"Ciel," Alois speaks up to be heard over the music, "Pardon my French, but what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I live here." Ciel glares back, "You come to a party and you don't even know whose house it is?" Alois' face burns in embarrassment.

"It's Igor Phantomhive's party." Claude informs Alois, "Surely you knew that Ciel has an older brother."

"O-of course!" Alois crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. Ciel simply rolls his eyes before looking to Claude oddly.

"I gotta go." Ciel's blue eyes were trained on Claude's face, "I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah." Claude clears his throat and Alois' head snaps back to attention. This was an extremely awkward situation and it was starting to piss Alois off.

"How the fuck to you two know each other?" Alois spat.

"He's my math tutor." Ciel responds not even blinking.

"Igor mentioned to me that his brother was struggling with math. I've been tutoring Ciel for the past year now." Claude shrugs. Claude was acting strangely but Alois couldn't pass up an opportunity to show Ciel up.

"Ha! Ciel Phantomhive needs a tutor? Wow Ciel who would have thought? Guess you're not as smart as we all thought." Alois sneered, eyes glittering with triumph. However Alois' victory was cut short.

"Ciel is very smart. He just needs some fine tuning." Claude interjects and Alois turns to Claude accusingly. Why was Claude standing up for Ciel?

"C-Claude." Alois stutters and now it was Ciel's turn to crow.

"See you in school Alois." Ciel smiles, eyes flashing as he disappeared into the chaos that was the party.

.

.

.

_Alois is fifteen when he accuses Claude_

"What the fuck was that?" Alois sneers, kicking closed the door behind him. Now Claude and Alois were shut off from the party outside in one of the guest rooms of the Phantomhive household.

Claude sat down on the bed and stared at Alois blankly.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Don't give me that!" Alois shouts, rearing around to point an accusing finger at Claude's chest. "Why the fuck do you know him?"

"I already told you that I'm his tutor for math."

"I don't believe you! I saw the way he was looking at you! I'm not dumb, Claude!" Alois shrieks. Out of an act of rage, he kicks over a nearby trashcan.

"I never accused you of such." Claude sighs, bringing up a hand to run over his face. The teen looks tired but Alois is not done with him just yet.

"Don't lie to me!" Alois screams particularly loud and annoyance flashes in Claude's eyes.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claude snarls, actually has a real human reaction, and Alois falls back onto his rear. He stares up at Claude in fear. Alois has never seen Claude so angry or emotional.

"C-Claude." Alois whimpers but Claude shakes his head.

"You're not my boyfriend or whatever the fuck you think you are! We're not exclusive Alois and quite frankly you're a bit young for me." Claude thunders and Alois gaps up at the teen. "I'm already fucking told you that I'm just his tutor so drop it! Stop being so fucking juvenile about everything."

"Fucking grow up already." Claude spits before yanking open the bedroom door. Alois crawls across the floor and grabs onto Claude's leg.

"Wait!" Alois wails, eyes brimming with tears, "Where are you going?"

Claude does not respond. Out of character emotions falling back to the stoic expression that Claude normally wears. Claude has turned cold again. Even after all of the effort Alois put into warming Claude up and he's reverted back to coldness. Alois whimpers when Claude tries to shake the blonde from his leg.

"Alois let go." There is no anger in Claude's voice. Claude has become robotic once more and Alois sobs.

"No, no." Alois shakes his head, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please Claude!"

Claude glances down at Alois as if he were a bug stuck to Claude's windshield. Then the teen gives Alois' head rough shove and pulls his leg free.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN bitches so listen up: **I've finished this story. It's completely done, a total of ten chapters. I'll try to find some time to post them but things are pretty busy in real life right now. Thanks to everyone that reviewed or favorited or decided to follow this story! I secretly gave you all handjobs from under the table. ;)

I know that the verb tense shifted but it's because I forgot that I was writing in present tense in the previous chapters. You'll all have to deal. I love you all and are sending you cookies through the vortex of my crack-filled mind. Please point out any mistakes.

.

.

.

_Alois is sixteen when he begins to get suspicious_

"Get up to speed." Claude muttered. The nineteen year old advised, legs crossed comfortably from where he sat in the passenger seat, head resting against the window.

Alois muttered something about being bossy and gripped the wheel tighter.

"I am up to speed! I'm exactly at the speed limit." Alois scowled. The teen's entire body was tense, fear evident, as the pair cruised slowly down a side road.

"You'll get pulled over for being a hazard. Get up to thirty at least." Claude reached out as if to grab the wheel and the entire car swerved when Alois jerked away. "Jesus Christ! Keep your hands steady!"

"You can't just grab at the wheel like that!" Alois whined, knuckles turning white from his grip. "Or else I'll crash."

"You need to relax. Pull over and let me drive." Claude insisted but Alois shook his head furiously.

Time was always an annoying factor in both Alois and Claude's lives. So much had happened over the years that the pair had been 'together'. Alois had practically grown up knowing this sick twisted relationship that the two of them carried out, he could not imagine life without Claude. At times the age gap would vary between Claude being only three years older than Alois to being four years older. Alois enjoyed the few months that Claude was only three years older as it made Alois fell less guilty. Claude was currently a freshman in college while Alois was still a sophomore stuck in high school.

Senior graduation had been painful for Alois. Especially as he said goodbye to Sebastian and Luka as they went off to study in different parts of the country. Claude however had stayed local and was going to Rutgers, allowing him to see Alois within a matter of an hour or so. The teen frequently came back to visit his parents and Alois took the opportunity to stay in contact.

Alois Trancy was no fool.

Being sixteen and no longer the foolish young boy that he once was, Alois understood things better in the world now. Alois realized that Claude's attraction to a younger boy like him was odd especially since Claude had never even admitted to loving Alois. Alois was always the one in the relationship to say those three special words while Claude would simply act as if he hadn't heard. Alois was starting to bring up once again the question of whether or nor he was finally old enough for him and Claude to be an official item. Claude had continued to brush Alois off.

Claude was starting to go off to wild college dorm parties while Alois was stuck in high school. Alois could not help but feel so much older and wiser than his classmates and it left Alois feeling trapped. The Trancys continued their sessions with Dr. Hopkins as Alois explained these pented up feeling of frustration and anxiety. Alois wanted out of high school and he wanted it now. Alois wanted to be in college at all of the cool parties along side Claude and not be stuck at home with homework.

The sessions and anti-depressants had helped as Alois's teachers and the Trancy's witnessed a miraculous turnaround in Alois's attitude and grades. However Mr. and Mrs. Trancy were still not convinced. They worried about their youngest son's lack of a social life and how he spent most of his Friday nights at home, obsessively texting God knows who. It seemed Alois still preferred to keep to himself.

"We need to head back soon." Claude readjusted his glasses.

"But I'm not finished practicing yet! I still can't parallel park and if I can't parallel park, I'm going to fail!" Alois pouted and Claude studied the teen. Alois was no longer in an awkward stage and was quickly transforming into quite the beauty to behold. Alois had grown his hair out longer and made makeup a daily part of his routine. He was quite the prize to have hanging off one's arm although Claude didn't like the fact that Alois was now taller. To compensate, Alois made a point of hunching more.

"You're going to pass, Alois." Claude said without a doubt and Alois began to head back towards the Faustus's house. The digital clock in the car read 6:00.

"Where..." Alois trailed off and blushed when Claude looked at him curiously. The man's eyes beckoned for Alois to continue though his face remained passive. Some things never would change.

"Where do you go everyday at six?" Alois gnawed on his botClaude lip as he pulled into the Faustus's driveway.

Claude had been home on break for two weeks now and he always found some excuse to disappear at around six. Claude didn't have a job and the Faustuss normally didn't eat until eight at night anyways.

"I tutor a few kids in the area online." Claude doesn't meet Alois's eye and it's unsettling.

"Oh? You're not working at the campus coffee shop anymore?" Alois raises an eyebrow, yanking the key from the car and killing the engine.

"I better go. The students are probably already logged on." Claude got up quickly and Alois watched the man curiously.

"Okay... I guess I'll walk home then." Alois cleared his throat but Claude was focused on adjusting his belt.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks." Claude said, hand out for the car keys and Alois grudging handed them over.

"Okay then..." Alois bit his lip. The two stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Look I really gotta go, Alois. Text me." Claude glanced at his watch before he set off for his house. Alois waited until Claude shut the front door behind him and then began the short walk home.

Claude had been acting strange lately. Alois wasn't quite sure what it could be. He knew it wasn't drugs, Claude worried far too much about his grades for that. Alois knew Claude wasn't cheating on him with someone from college, Claude was so straightforward that he would have told Alois anyways. Claude almost seemed like he didn't want to look at Alois given how he avoided eye contact.

A sudden thought stopped Alois's heart short and he glanced back to the Faustus house in worry. Maybe Claude didn't find Alois attractive anymore. It was entirely possibly since Claude came onto him when he was only a child. Alois paled a bit and began rushing back to his house. Maybe Claude only found younger boys attractive, younger boys with soft bodies, younger boys that weren't now taller than Claude, jailbait.

"Oh my god." Alois whispered, long legs propelling him along the sidewalk at an alarming pace. Everything inside of Alois squirmed unpleasantly and the teen felt as if he was going to be sick.

Of course, it all made sense now. Alois no longer had a child's body. While underweight for his age, Alois was clearly turning into a young man what with his narrowed face and increasing height. Alois's skin was no longer as soft and plump as it had been when he was fourteen. His shoulders had broadened and his voice had deepened.

Alois's feet drew to a stop just in front of his house. What if Claude was disgusted by Alois? What if this was that last time Claude ever came home for a visit from college?

Alois quickly spun around on his heel and took off for Claude's house once more. Heart racing with worry and anxiety. Alois would make this right. He'd try harder to be more appealing to Claude and let Claude dominate their relationship even more. The teen's sneakers slapped on the pavement as Claude's car came into view.

Alois would fix this. He'd make things right and win Claude's affections back.

.

.

.

_Alois is sixteen when Claude breaks his heart_

Alois raced back up the Faustus's driveway and cut through the grass that Mrs. Faustus had yelled at him so many times before not to step on.

Claude had left the front dour unlocked and Alois made his way inside. Shutting the door behind him and racing up the stairs towards Claude's room.

"Claude!" Alois called. Claude's room was at the end of the hallway and Alois quickened his steps. The house was suspiciously quite and Alois decided to try again.

"Claude?" Alois came to a stop in front of the bedroom door and rapped his knuckled softly on the painted wood. "Claudei?"

There was some rustling noises coming from behind the door and Alois frowned, knocking once more. When Claude didn't answer Alois tried the doorknob only to find that the door was locked.

"Claude? Are you in there?" The sounds of moving thudded on the carpet before Claude's voice replied half-shocked.

"Alois? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you. Open the door." Alois tried the handle once more but it was still locked. "What are you doing in there?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Then in that case open the door. I'll help dry you off." Alois purred and there were some more rustling noises. "Claude, open the door now."

"I will! Just hang... hang on a second." Claude could be heard moving around the room and just as Alois was about to knock again, the door opened.

"Hey." Claude greeted, cheeks slightly flushed and dressed only in flannel botClaudes. Alois smiled at the sight of Claude's naked chest and he shoved his way inside.

All seemed in place in Claude's room and Alois relaxed a little, suspicion fading.

"Your hair's not wet." Alois titled his head to the side in confusion and Claude reached up to feel his hair.

"I only showered my body." The man shrugged and flopped down on his bed. "Why are you here?"

"Oh." Alois's cheeks flushed and he lowered his gaze to his feet. "I had a question."

"And it was so urgent that you had to come over to ask it?" Claude's eyes narrowed and Alois flinched.

"It's important." Alois muttered, all courage flying out the window with Claude's cold gaze. "Where are your glasses?"

"Took 'em off." Claude answered simply, "Alois, why are you here?"

"I wanted to know..."

"To know?"

"Well you see, lately I feel like you don't like me that much. I feel as if you find me annoying or ugly or something. So I started thinking about why and then I realized it. I don't really look like a kid anymore and I guess that's what you like. But I'm going to change! I'll start slouching more so you can be taller and we can have sex whenever you want to now. I'm going to start waxing all over now, not just down there, but on my arms and legs and stuff so I'll be smoother. And I can even start growing my hair even longer since I know you like long hair!"

By the time Alois was finished, he was panting. His arms dropped to his sides as Claude watched Alois from where he was reclined on the bed.

"And so basically," Alois finished coyly, "I wanted to know if you still find me attractive or not. I love you Claude. I can change myself and be whatever you want me to be."

Claude rose up with those words and approached Alois. He no longer physically towered over Alois like he used to but Alois felt dwarfed. The teen's knees locked as he looked up into Claude's steady hazel eyes and gasped when Claude cupped his face.

"You really love me huh?" Claude held Alois's gaze and Alois felt his eyes water. The teen sniffed softly and nodded his head.

"I love you so much. I'd die for you if that's what you want." Alois nudged his nose against Claude's and sighed contentedly.

Claude didn't answer Alois on that one except for slowly bringing their faces together. Alois could feel the pure heat radiating from Claude's body and he sighed as their mouths melded together. Hot breaths intermixed with licking tongues and saliva gathered between the two. Alois hummed, wrapping his arms around Claude's neck, and pressed their bodies together.

"Take me to the bed." Alois whispered in Claude's ear, eyes hooded. Claude grumbled in agreement and began to steer them backwards until Claude was pulling Alois atop him on the bed.

The blonde straddled the elder as their mouths continued to meet and arousal started in their groins. However such an intimate moment was soon cut short when Alois heard a soft bump in the closet.

"What was that?" Alois turned around and looked the closet directly across the foot of the bed.

"It was nothing." Claude said, hands urging Alois's face back. Alois shook his head free of Claude's hands and continued to glance curiously at the closet.

"I swore I heard something. It startled me." Alois shook his head, rising up off Claude's lap and Claude's hands grabbed hold of him.

"It was nothing. Come back to bed with me." Claude insisted but Alois was dead-set now.

"No, what was that? I definitely heard something." Alois shook his head and started for the closet. Claude continued to lay on the bed, back rigid and voice spread thin.

"Alois." Claude pleaded as the teen stopped in font of the closet door. Alois could hear the slightest bit of movement and then he was yanking open the door.

"Alois."

"Holy shit!"

The sight of Ciel Phantomhive, half naked and in Claude Faustus's closet, had Alois's head reeling. A series of red hickies dotted down Ciel's chest and Alois immediately thought to Claude's flushed cheeks and lack of shirt. The blonde teen gaped like a fish as Ciel looked equally as guilty back at Alois. The dark haired boy's eyes darted to Claude and Alois whirled around in anger.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Alois demanded, stepping towards Claude. The man's mouth was open in shock and Alois snarled.

"What's he doing here, Claude?"

"Claude's my math tutor." Ciel chipped in and Alois sent the dark haired boy a glare.

"I didn't ask you." Alois sneered before turning back to Claude.

"Claude!" Alois shouted and Claude blinked while Ciel flinched. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"I'm his math tutor?" Claude finished off weakly and Alois's heart sank.

"Then why's he naked in your closet?" Tears began to roll down Alois's face. "Why Claude?"

"I think we both know why." Claude answered softly and Alois retracted as if he'd been slapped.

"I loved you though. I gave you everything Claude. Everything!" Alois shouted through his tears but Claude would not meet his eye.

"I'm going home." Alois whispered, wiping at his tears. Claude's brow creased and he reached out a hand as if to stop Alois.

"Don't even!" Alois cried, shoving Claude away. "I don't even want to hear the shitty lies that you'll try to tell."

"Alois." Claude said softly. The smallest glimmers flickered in Claude's eye as if were fighting off crying. Alois knew better now not to hope for the impossible. It was impossible for Claude to love... well at least him as far he knew.

"And you!" Alois whirled around to point a finger at the boy in the closet, "I always knew you were a whore! That's all you are, a dirty man-snatching whore! I hope you rot in Hell for what you've done."

"E-excuse me?" Ciel bawked, pented anger building.

"Alois, please." Claude tried again. This time successfully grabbing hold of Alois's arm. "Don't do this."

"Don't touch me Claude." Alois whispered coldly, pulling his arm free. "I never should have trusted you."

And then with that Alois Trancy summoned the courage to turn his heel and walk away from that place.

The teen left a wake behind him but with a strange sense of liberation.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you to everyone that has read this story. It was my first time writing in the Kuroshitsuji fandom and I greatly enjoyed it. I have yet to really find my niche for writing styles here as I normally write horror, BDSM, gore, and torture. So this happy light fluffy genre it relatively new for me. As of now I am very busy with school and things in real life, so it may be awhile until I write the next installment to _A Soldier's Discovery_. I am returning to a fandom that I have neglected for a few months and it's a smut fest over there so it may take me some time to get back into the swing of things with Kuroshitsuji.

Claude/Alois needs some more loving out there and I'm glad to have been able to contribute to it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed especially to those special four that consistently reviewed with each chapter. Thanks to the lurkers who added this to their favorites (I know who you are my email told me). Thanks to everyone that even bothered to take a chance on a unknown newbie to Kuro.

And now, Alois' tale comes to an end.

.

.

.

_Alois is seventeen when he ignores Claude's calls_

A full year had passed since the incident. Alois had become a junior in high school as his birthday had passed once again. The tern didn't socialize, he didn't go out to party. All Alois did was go to school and then come home to do homework so he could lock himself up in his room.

Alois' antisocial behavior had always concerned the Faustuss but even they could sense something had happened. Alois no longer smiled like he used to, he didn't as much time with his appearance, and Alois was violently competitive when it came to grades. He'd sit at his desk all night until his eyes were red, muttering and cursing something about an Ciel. What was an Ciel?

Alois lied on his bed and watched as it rained outside, counting the individual droplets that fell down the screen.

Alois sighed as his phone went off in his hand. The caller ID name had been deleted long ago but Alois knew that number by heart.

"Go away Claude." Alois sighed, clicking off his phone. The teen lay there some more and pressed his face into his comforter.

Claude had been calling the last few weeks after running into Luka. Luka had mentioned that Alois seemed broken somehow, much to Alois' anger when he heard afterwards, and asked if Claude knew anything. Claude had been sending Alois texts and called him once a week always on a Tuesday.

The phone chirped to announce a new voice message had been left and Alois' hand tightened around the phone.

Being a teenager sucked.

.

.

.

_Alois is eighteen when he sees Claude again_

"... and as we watch our beloved seniors crossed the bridge today, I ask to remember back to a time when they too were only freshman. This class has given our school a great deal of fond memories and I'm sure..."

Alois tuned out the principal as she continued to twitter on and on. She stood at the front podium, facing the sea of parents with cameras, as the senior class sat behind her in their graduation gowns. The gowns were regal blue and white, the school's colors, and Alois pulled at his collar some.

Alois could see his parents sitting the audience along with Luka, smiling faces staring intently at Alois. Alois looked away and frowned. The reception was being held outside but the sky was starting to cloud up overhead. Thick grey clouds rolled across the sky but the principal continued on.

"Lizzie Middleford." The principal called and Lizzie sprang from her seat, golden curls trembling.

"Lizzie is a scholar athlete that has run track all four years here and acted as president of our green energy club..." Lizzie took her diploma and shook the principal's hand before joining the rest of the students on the other side of the bridge.

The names continued onwards, thinning out as they reached the end of the alphabet.

"Alois Trancy." The principal called as the audience continued to clap. "Alois is one of our brightest students, who scored..."

The teen stood up and began to make his way towards the stage when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Claude Faustus, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, made his way through the crowds of people to sit down besides Luka. The two bumped fists and Alois quickened his pace towards the bridge.

"Congratulations Alois." The principal smiled and Alois pumped her hand furiously.

"Yeah thanks." Alois ducked his head and quickly went to join his class.

The reception only lasted for a few more students before those ominous clouds overhead began to break open with rain. Thick fat droplets, cold as ice, poured down on the merry celebration as parents and students alike ran to take shelter in the school. During the great rush to get indoors, Claude had managed to make his way over to Alois.

"Hey." A voice startled Alois and the teen pushed his graduation hat out of his eyes. Alois' face paled upon seeing Claude and the elder stiffened in surprise.

"What," Alois swallowed, "Are you doing here?"

"Luka invited me." Claude shrugged. "This is a public event after all."

"Fuck off." Alois hissed, the venom in his voice startling even him. Claude's eyes narrowed and the man grabbed Alois by the arm.

"I came here to apologize, Alois." Claude lowered his voice as the last stragglers ran inside. The graduation ceremony grounds were empty now as the rain truly began to come down.

"I don't want your apology." Alois snapped, pulling out of Claude's grasp. "I've moved on. That means nothing to me now."

"Then why are you so upset that I'm here? Alois, I'm telling you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough! It's not good enough anymore Claude." Alois shook his head.

"Come on, you don't mean that." Claude reached for Alois again but the teen danced out of the way.

"Alois." Claude frowned, reaching again. Alois evaded Claude's arms once more and irritation ran across Claude's face. The man tried once more in a violent lunge and Alois' eyes widened. "Come here."

"No." Alois cried, spinning round and backing up.

"Alois," Claude said, "I'm trying to apologize. Come here now."

"You can't order me around anymore!" Alois shrieked as thunder clapped overhead. Claude was unsure if the water streaming down Alois' face was the rain or tears.

"This is ridiculous." Claude scoffed as he tried to grab Alois once more. When he failed, Claude's face darkened. Alois paused only for a moment before the teen was breaking into a run, gown fluttering as he distanced himself from Claude.

"Alois!" Claude cried, "Alois get back here!"

The blonde teen continued to run and Claude cursed, pausing only for a moment, before he too was running after the teen.

.

.

.

_Alois is eighteen years old when he tells Claude he hates him_

It was raining outside.

It was raining outside as a raven-haired boy in a graduation gown ran across an empty school campus. Most of the population was indoors for such weather or attending the graduation that had to be moved inside. Alois Faustus is the raven-haired boy foolish enough to be out in such weather. Lightening cracked overhead and while Alois was scared, his feet continued running to a destination that even he was unsure about.

All Alois could think about was that he needed to get out of there. All Alois could think about was how much his pride has been hurt. All Alois could think about was damn Claude Faustus.

Alois stepped in a puddle that caused a large amount of water to stain his dark green gown. Lightening cracked again overhead and Alois' graduation cap fell off as a voice called after him.

"Alois!" The faint voice of Claude Faustus called after him. Alois was panting from exertion now, but his pace did not slow even when his legs burned.

"Alois!" Claude called again and Alois sobbed. The rain had done a good job of hiding his tears up to this point.

"Fuck off!" Alois' scream echoed throughout the stone buildings of the campus. Still the pounding of feet on pavement pursued Alois and only seemed to pick up with speed.

The front part of Alois' shoe caught on an uneven cobblestone and he was spent falling. He landed in a huge puddle, totally soaking his gown now, when Claude finally caught up to him.

"Alois." Claude said again putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, which was quickly slapped away.

"Get away from me." Alois muttered, staring down at his reflection in the puddle in which he kneeled.

"Alois." Claude said simply again and it annoyed the boy to no end.

"Fuck off! You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have come! How dare you!" Alois gritted his teeth together before standing up on his own.

He tipped his chin up so that he could stare at the other down the bridge of his nose.

"Claude Faustus, I hate you!"

.

.

.

_Alois is eighteen when he tries to commit suicide_

"I loved you." Alois shouted, wet hair matted to his face. Claude's outfit was not fairing much better as the man looked like a drowned rat, black corn rows sopping wet.

"Alois, don't do this."

"Fuck you!" Alois shrieked again, "No, you know what? Fuck Ciel. I always knew that you had something for him ever since Igor's Halloween party, but never, never, would I think that you were fucking him behind my back!"

"I was not!" Claude shouted and Alois laughed. The response caught Claude off guard slightly. Where was the meek little Alois that was so easily controlled? Who was this seething drowned beauty before Claude? It seemed within the last few years Alois had done some growing up. Alois was no longer dependent on Claude and it unsettled the elder of the two.

"The least you could do was not lie to me." Alois' eyes jumped oddly just then as his breathing picked up. "Oh my god… shit."

"Alois?" Claude took a step towards the teen.

"Don't!" Alois held up a hand as his breathing rate increased, "Don't come any closer."

"I loved you." Alois' face broke down in that moment and then teen picked up his head to look off over his shoulder. Claude's vision followed the teen's sight to the school bridge than ran over the river. It was a substantial body of water, not a creek or stream, but a deep with river with a current heavy enough to carry larger boats. It fed right out to the ocean and Claude's brow creased in worry.

"Alois." Claude said slowly.

"What is the point of living when your boyfriend is screwing some else behind your back?" Alois laughed bitterly. "But Jesus! That's not even correct! I'm not even your boyfriend, you made damn sure of that, I'm just your quick fuck. Your fucking friend with fucking benefits."

"Alois, stop this. You're… you're more than that to me." Claude's hands clenched nervously at his side.

"I'm going… I'm going to…" Alois paused and pulled at his hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

When the teen looked up again, he wore the soft wounded face that Claude was so used to dealing with. Alois Faustus had been neglecting his anti-depressants, not using consistently and doubling up on dosages to make up for skipped days. The teen had not encountered an emotionally taxing event such as this in a while and Alois' system didn't know how to cope.

"I loved you. I still love you. I know I should hate you but… it's so hard. It's so hard to hate you when all I still love you." Alois shook his head, "I can't keep doing this."

"Alois I'm sorry. I-" Claude tried but Alois cut him off.

"Even if you take me back, even if I want you to take me back, I can't keep living like this. Playing this little game of cat of mouse where I have to earn your affections but get nothing to show for it. I can't Claude."

"Alois." Claude said as Alois' eyes darted to the bridge once more.

"I'm done." Alois said simply and Claude's heart stopped in that moment. A numbness overtook Claude's body for a few seconds as Alois spun around and broke into a full out run towards the bridge.

He was going to do it. Alois was actually going to jump off bridge. If the height of the jump didn't kill Alois, the strong current sure would. Thunder cracked overhead once more and Claude shook himself of his stupor. Even he was not that cold hearted.

"Alois!" Claude shouted, racing after the teen. Claude was fast but Alois had the advantage of a head start. "Alois! Alois stop! Stop!"

The teen did not answer as he continued straight on his course and if Claude's cold manner had not faded away before, it definitely did now. The man broke out into a full run, quickly gaining on the teen, just as Alois reached the bridge's edge. Claude wasn't going to make it.

"Alois no! Stop! Alois!" Claude called as Alois' form stopped at the bridge's edge. It was almost as if Alois was reconsidering as he leaned curiously over the railing and Claude pushed his body faster than he'd ever ran before.

Alois reached a shaking white hand out towards the railing and stepped onto the edge, lithe body maneuvering through the safety rails. Claude's panicked shouts were faint to Alois' ears as his vision tunneled down to the crashing waters below. The rain had allowed the river's level to rise far higher than normal and the shift storm winds had encouraged the currents faster, racing towards the ocean in a frenzied mess.

"S-shit." Alois whispered as he leaned out, hands grasping the railing behind him. A sharp prick of blood surged through Alois' body in that moment as he leaned his entire frame out over the water, his feet on the ledge and hands on the railing the only thing keeping him from falling. The ledge was wet beneath Alois' shoes and he shifted his weight to adjust himself. Unfortunately the shift was enough for Alois to lose his balance and the teen slipped, hands shooting out to grasp something, as he fell.

.

.

.

_Alois is eighteen when Claude saves him_

Alois screamed as he fell, the resistance not to die taking over, and with a stroke of luck his hands found purchase on the ledge. Alois' shoulders were yanked from their sockets as his body came to a stop and the teen looked down nervously at the waters below.

Alois couldn't die. Alois didn't want to die. Alois didn't want to never be able to see his mother or father or Luka. Alois didn't want his life to end so abruptly before he could go out and see the world. Alois didn't want to die.

"Claude!" Alois shrieked. He could only hold on for so long and Alois' fingers were already starting to protest at the amount of weight they were forced to supports. Rain droplets hit Alois in the eye and he shook his head furiously to rid himself of them.

Wet fingers began to slip along the metal and Alois screamed again in fear as he felt his hold weakening.

"Claude!" Alois shrieked at the top of his lungs, eyes squeezed shut.

"Alois!" Claude's voice shouted, suddenly closer than Alois had remembered it being.

The man's hands shot out to grab the teen by the arms and yanked Alois' body up and over the railing. The sensation made Alois' head spin as his body went into shock and the teen trembled against Claude's form. Claude's arms formed a protective shield around him, muscles holding him close, as Alois' wide eyes turned to the elder.

"Fuck." Claude panted, slightly out of breath. He threw his head back and coughed slightly before looking down to Alois' shocked face. "Fuck."

"W-what?" Alois trembled, "You… you saved me."

"Please," Claude said pressing his forehead to Alois', "Please forgive me. Please Alois."

"I…" Alois' eyes darted around as his mind drew a blank, "You saved me."

"Ciel meant nothing, is nothing to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Claude panted, shaking his head. Alois let himself he held against Claude's chest and listened quietly to Claude's rapidly beating heart. The rain still poured down on the pair, both now drenched, and the thunder keeping their conversation from carrying.

"Then tell me." Alois whispered.

"What?"

"Tell me what I've always wanted to hear from you. Tell me how much I mean to you if Ciel really is nothing." Alois' lips moved against Claude's damp shirt. "I love you so much Claude. Please."

"I love you." Claude said without hesitation and Alois' heart swelled. Claude was not simply repeating the words but rather was saying them with a passion. With an intensity that let Alois know that Claude really meant them. Alois couldn't believe that those words had actually left Claude's mouth.

"Claude." Alois whimpered and Claude leaned down to seal their lips together.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling away for a brief moment before kissing Alois once more.

"I love you." Claude said again, pressing another quick kiss to Alois' lips.

"I love you." Alois whispered back, face beaming.

Then two embraced and became lost within each other. The rain slowly letting up as Alois and Claude's moment of passion seemed endless.

_Alois is eighteen when he never has doubt Claude's feelings again_


End file.
